


You're Finding Things That You Didn't Know

by hadesgirl015



Series: Real World AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Allergic reaction, Alternate Universe - Real World, Birthdays, Bonding, Cute Animals, F/F, F/F pairing (pretty minor ), F/M, Fluff, Hera is such a space mom, Kanan is such a space dad, LGBT characters, M/M, M/M Pairing, Math, Minor Swearing, Pan Character, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tutoring, ezra is a book worm and a nerd, lgbt+ talk, m/f pairing, pansexual Jai, sexuality and gender idenity talk, some ptsd, trans male OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgirl015/pseuds/hadesgirl015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real World AU!  A sequel to “I Just Want You To Know Who I Am,” Kanan didn’t know raising a teenager, who up till a week ago, was living on the streets, would be so hard.  From everything from not knowing what to do with the teen, to Ezra not knowing how to deal with someone caring for him, both of them are learning these things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read my other story, “I Just Want You To Know Who I Am,” stop right now and go read it, because at several points you may get lost if you haven’t read it. Anyways, here is the first chapter of the sequel I promised.

“Ezra hide under the bed.” his mother ordered.  
“Why?” the seven year old Ezra asked.  
“Don’t question your mother just do it.” his dad said.  
Ezra crawled under the bed and could see his parents’ feet. Suddenly he heard the door slam open.  
“Well if it isn’t the Bridgers.” said of voice Ezra didn’t recognize.  
“We don’t want trouble. Leave now and we won’t call the police.” Ezra’s dad tried to reason.  
“Now see why would we do that?” the stranger questioned.  
“Please, just leave us be.” Ezra’s mom begged.  
“Oh we will leave you be, for the rest of eternity.” the stranger said manically. “Imperials, you know what to do.”   
There was a loud bang froma gunshot. Ezra saw his mom fall to the ground, blood coming from her chest. He bit his hand to keep from screaming. Another gunshot and his dad fell to the ground blood coming from his stomach.   
“Let’s get out of here before the cops show,” the head Imperial said. “They should be here in a couple of hours,” he added with a laugh.   
Ezra waited until he was sure they left the house.   
“Mom?” Ezra asked quietly. “Dad?”  
“Ezra,” his father responded.  
Ezra crawled out and went over to him.   
“Dad.” Ezra whispered.   
“Ezra, I’m going to be honest with you.” Ezra’s dad said.  
“Okay.” Ezra nodded.  
“Your mom is dead. And I’m dying.” Ezra’s dad said.  
Ezra wasn’t stupid, he knew what dying meant. “No, daddy, you, you can’t.” He was getting chocked up.   
“There’s no stopping it Ezra.” Ezra’s dad said. “Ezra, you’re a smart boy. I know you can make it.”  
“I need you.” Ezra sobbed.   
“I’m sorry Ezra. You can’t have me.” Ezra’s dad said. “Be strong son. I” he started to close his eyes, “love,” he never finished his sentence.  
“Daddy, Mommy?” Ezra asked sobbing.  
Another loud bang jarred Ezra awake from his nightmare. Sitting straight up from where he had been laying, gasping for breath, he looked around to get his bearings. He sighed in relief when he found himself to be on the pull out couch in Kanan’s apartment.   
“What woke me up?” Ezra whispered to himself.   
It was then that he noticed the sound of water pounding against the window, which was quickly joined by a flash of light, before being over powered by the sound of thunder.   
Ezra sighed, looking at the time to only be three in the morning. It was never easy to sleep after that particular dream, and the rain wasn’t going to make it any easier. He was never able to sleep in the rain, mostly due to the fact that he would get soaked every time up till a week ago, when Kanan took him in.   
He got out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, hoping it would calm his nerves. He had a thin layer of cold sweat from the nightmare lacing his face and hands. Ezra grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to close the said cupboard, only to have it slip from his sweaty hands and slam. He flinched slightly praying that Kanan didn’t hear it.  
As he was filling his cup at the faucet he heard Kanan’s voice, “What are you doing in my house!” Before the sound of a gun cocking, “I have a gun.”  
“Kanan, it’s me.” Ezra said.  
The lights flipped on to reveal Kanan holding a gun, which he quickly lowered once he realized that the sound was his foster son. “What are you doing up at this time of night?”  
“Can’t sleep.” Ezra mumbled.  
“Did something happen?” Kanan asked.  
“Had a nightmare is all.” Ezra shrugged. “Then the thunder woke me up.”   
Kanan pulled out a seat from the table and sat down, motioning for Ezra to join him.   
“What was the nightmare about?” Kanan asked.  
“Kanan, it was just a bad dream, I’m okay.” Ezra tried to reassure. “Just go back to bed.”  
“If your okay, then you should go back to bed.” Kanan reasoned.  
“That’s okay, I’m fine.” Ezra said, trying to get out of it.   
Kanan sighed, “It’s obviously bothering you Ezra. Talk to me.”  
When Ezra didn’t Kanan let out another sigh, he had been doing that a lot since he met the kid. “Want some hot chocolate?  
“What?” Ezra asked, obviously confused.  
“It always helped me after an unpleasant dream.” Kanan explained.  
“Oh, o-okay.” Ezra stammered.   
Kanan made some instant hot chocolate and brought over two mugs, handing one over to Ezra. He took it but didn’t move to drink it, just holding it, letting the heat seep from the mug into his hands that suddenly felt cold.   
“Okay, spill.” Kanan said.  
“Really Kanan, it’s not that big of a deal, I had a bad dream, now the storm is keeping me awake.” Ezra reassured, unsuccessfully.  
“The storm?” Kanan asked, not buying it completely.  
“Hard to sleep in the rain when you don’t have a roof over your head.” Ezra explained.  
“Alright kid, I buy that, but I don’t buy the dream not being a big deal.” Kanan said.   
Ezra avoided answering by taking a long drink, only to end up burning his tongue.  
“Ow,” Ezra said, trying to gain sympathy and avoid the conversation. Neither of the two worked. “Alright fine.”  
Ezra sighed in exasperation. “The dream was the memory of eight years ago.”  
“Your parents?” Kanan asked, knowing that just a few hours ago was the anniversary of Ezra’s parents’ murders.  
“Yeah,” Ezra muttered, taking a cautionary sip of his coco.  
Kanan sighed. “What can I do to help?”  
“I don’t think there’s anything you can do.” Ezra said somewhat sadly.  
Kanan studied his foster son across the table for a moment before tentatively asking, “What did you do with your parents?”  
“I don’t really see how that is relevant.” Ezra muttered.  
“Ezra,” Kanan stated.   
Ezra sighed, “I would climb into their bed whenever I had a bad dream or trouble sleeping.”   
“Alright then, come along.” Kanan said with a small smile.  
“What?” Ezra asked. He was extremely confused.  
“You can sleep in my bed.” Kanan offered.  
“Kanan, I’m nearly fifteen! I’m not sharing a bed.” Ezra said. A clap of thunder made him jump.  
“Kid, you don’t need to act proud.” Kanan said. “Sometimes sleeping in the same bed with someone you trust can help you sleep.”  
Ezra didn’t respond.  
“You trust me right?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra confirmed.  
“If you need comfort I’m trying to offer it.” Kanan said.   
“It’s not that I don’t want comfort it’s…it’s,” Ezra stuttered.  
“It’s what Ezra?” Kanan asked.  
“I just don’t want to seem like a baby.” Ezra said. “I mean, what teenage climbs into bed with their parent or parent figure?”  
Kanan put a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “The one who needs comfort after being denied it for nearly eight years, who just relived the most traumatic moment of their life.” He stood, and Ezra soon did the same.  
Kanan smiled and exited the kitchen with Ezra following right behind him. Ezra turned off the light behind him and followed Kanan to the bed room.   
Kanan climbed into the bed first and held the sheets up for Ezra to climb in after. The bed was a queen size so there was plenty of room for the two.   
“Good night Ezra.” Kanan said.  
“Night Kanan.” Ezra returned.   
Another clap of thunder and Kanan felt the bed shift with Ezra’s flinch.   
“Scared of thunder?” Kanan asked.  
“Like I said, thunder equals rain and rain equals nearly impossible to sleep. I got a really bad cold a few years ago because of sleeping in the rain.” Ezra responded.  
“How bad?” Kanan asked, fearing for his foster son.   
“It hurt to breath and I would cough up mucus that was like green and sometimes red. I would also throw up sometimes and I was always cold.” Ezra explained.   
“Ezra that was pneumonia!” Kanan was shocked. “You could’ve died.”  
“Oh,” Ezra said. “Well I don’t have to worry about it again right? You only get it once right?”  
“That’s chicken pox, Ezra.” Kanan corrected. “It’s actually easier to get pneumonia again if you already had it once.”  
“Oh,” Ezra said solemnly.  
Kanan sighed once again, “Just try to sleep Ezra, I’m right here.”   
“Okay,” Ezra said and made himself comfortable on his half of the bed.   
Kanan did likewise. When he woke up later that morning he found that Ezra had moved and snuggled into his chest. Kanan smiled and wrapped his arms around his foster son. “I’m here, Ezra,” he whispered. “I’ll always will, and I’ll never let go.”


	2. Meeting the Gang

When Ezra woke up in a strong, gentle embrace he was almost convinced that the past eight years had been some sort of weird dream. But he remembered all the pain he had experienced and he knew that it couldn’t have been a dream.   
Ezra didn’t want this to end, he snuggled deeper into the hold. He felt the chest his face was pressed into vibrate as the person who was holding him gave a chuckle.   
“Are you up Sleeping Beauty?” Kanan asked.  
“No,” Ezra responded, not wanting this experience to end. He couldn’t believe he was embarrassed to get into the bed last night, he liked being in Kanan’s strong, comforting arms.  
“I’m sure you don’t want to spend one of our last full days together in bed all day.” Kanan stated.  
“What?” Ezra asked. Was Kanan going to give him up? After all they’d been through. ‘Is this all because of last night?’  
“I go back to work Monday, it’s Saturday now.” Kanan said.   
Ezra sighed with relief and pressed his face back into his guardian’s chest.   
“Speaking of which, I need to figure out what to do with you.” Kanan said.  
“Wacca mean?” Ezra asked.  
“Well, I can’t leave you home alone for nearly twelve hours. And I sure Janus wouldn’t be too happy about having to watch you every day.” Kanan explained.  
“I could maybe go to the station.” Ezra suggested.  
“You would want to just sit around the station with two other officers for hours on end?” Kanan asked.  
“If it makes it easier on you.” Ezra said looking up into Kanan’s eyes.  
Kanan sighed, “Are you sure?”  
“As long as they aren’t bitter about what I did.” Ezra said.   
“Oh, I’ll make sure of that.” Kanan said protectively.   
“Well, what should we do today?” Ezra asked.  
“I’ll leave that up to you.” Kanan decided. “But first, how about some breakfast.”   
Ezra didn’t want to get up. He felt so safe, and honestly loved right now. He didn’t want it to end, but he didn’t want to seem clingy, that might make Kanan upset. “Alright.”   
Ezra crawled out of the bed and Kanan did likewise after him.  
“So what do you want for breakfast?” Kanan asked.   
“Maybe we could make another attempt at pancakes?” Ezra suggested.   
“As long as you use baking powder and not baking soda.” Kanan said.  
Ezra flinched slightly, “Can’t we forget about that?”   
Kanan smirked, “I don’t think so.”   
“I thought so.” Ezra sighed.  
“Come on,” Kanan smiled, and headed towards the kitchen.  
Kanan and Ezra made pancakes luckily without any issues.  
“Okay, now, off to figuring out what to do today.” Kanan said after they finished their breakfast.   
“I don’t know what do you want to do?” Ezra asked.  
“I don’t know what do you want to do?” Kanan inquired.   
“I don’t know what do you want to do?” Ezra asked.  
“I don’t know what do you want to do?” Kanan responded.  
“I don’t know what do you want to do?” Ezra inquired.  
“I don’t know what do—”Kanan started before stopping, “Do we want to spend the whole day doing this?”  
“I don’t know.” Ezra smirked, “What,”  
“If you say ‘what do you want to do?’ I swear kid I will lock inside the bedroom for the entire day.” Kanan threatened, not attending to follow through.  
“Maybe we can visit the station, so I can get acquainted with the other officers, in a non hostile environment.” Ezra suggested.   
“Yeah, that would probably a good thing.” Kanan agreed. “Get changed, I highly doubt you want to meet the rest of the squad in your pajamas.”  
“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Ezra said. He went over to where he kept his clothes and pulled out an outfit before heading to the bathroom to change. Kanan met him back in the living room after they were both changed.  
“Ready?” Kanan asked.  
“Probably as ready as I’ll ever be.” Ezra replied.  
The two started heading towards the station. About a block away from their destination, Ezra stopped in his tracks.  
“What’s wrong?” Kanan asked.  
“Do you think the other officers will be mad at me?” Ezra asked. “For causing so much trouble over the years.”  
Kanan gave a sigh, pulling his foster son into a comforting hug, that his charge melted into. “It’s going to be alright Ezra. I’ll explain everything.”  
“I’m just so nervous.” Ezra confessed, which was a new thing for him. He never admitted stuff like this.   
“It will be okay,” Kana comforted, running his hand through Ezra’s loose hair.  
“You really think so?” Ezra asked.   
“I know so.” Kanan said, before releasing the boy. “Shall we continue?”   
“Yeah,” Ezra said.   
Ezra and Kanan continued towards the police station and walked in.   
Kanan took quick account on who was on call. It seemed to be Sabine and Zeb.   
“Kanan, is that Phantom?” Zeb asked.   
“His name is Ezra, but yes.” Kanan replied.  
Ezra locked eyes with Sabine and refused to disconnect.   
“What are you looking at kid?” Sabine asked.  
“An angle,” Ezra said. She had beautiful orange and purple dyed hair and wonderful deep brown eyes.   
“What did you just say?” Kanan asked in shock.  
“Kid’s quite the charmer ‘eh?” Zeb commented,   
“Anyways, what’s Ezra doing here?” Sabine asked, not paying any attention to the flirting child, she was twenty after all.   
“Well, I’ve taken him in as my foster child.” Kanan explained.  
“Why?” Sabine asked.  
“He needed someone.” Kanan said. “The reason he was steal so often was because he lived on the streets.”   
“Oh,” Zeb and Sabine said at the same time.  
“So, what made you bring him down here?” Sabine asked.  
“Well he’s going to have to hang here while I’m on patrol. He obviously can’t stay in the apartment for twelve hours.” Kanan explained.  
“What about school?” Zeb asked.  
Ezra’s eyes widened. He didn’t want to go back to school yet, he would look like a total idiot for not know the things he should.  
“Oh, I plan on sending him in January when the new semester starts.” Kanan said. “Before then I’m going to try to get him a tutor to get him caught back up.”  
“Well, Ezra,” Zeb said. “The name is Zeb, you’ll probably see a lot of me, seeing as I’m usually in here while Kanan’s on patrol.”  
“And, I’m Sabine,” Sabine introduced. “I’m only in here about half the time. Sometimes it’s Chopper.”   
“Yeah, a warning about Chopper.” Zeb said. “Don’t make him upset. He is hard to deal with if he’s pissed.”  
“Noted.” Ezra replied. “Wait! Is he the short ginger?”  
“Yeah,” Sabine said.  
“That little bugger tazed me!” Ezra yelled.  
“He did what now?” Kanan asked.  
“It was a few years back,” Ezra explained. “I was twelve it was about dusk, and I was running after I stole some fruit and he tazed me. The only reason why he didn’t catch me was because when I fell I rolled into a ditch that he wouldn’t be able to carry me up. So he just left me there.”   
“What happened after that?” Kanan asked, wanting to know how bad he was going to hurt the midget.  
“What do you think?” Ezra asked. “That much electricity going through my puny twelve year old body, most of my muscles locked up. I couldn’t move anything until nightfall the following night, and it took until about noon of the next day to get moving well enough to climb out of the ditch.”  
“You spent two nights in a ditch?” Sabine asked.  
“Yeah, and one of those nights I couldn’t sleep at all because it was raining.” Ezra responded.  
“Is it even legal to taze a minor?” Sabine asked.  
“I don’t think so, but honestly since when has Chopper cared about the rules?” Zeb responded.   
“Touché.” Sabine said. “Well kid, welcome to the station.”   
“Thanks I guess.” Ezra replied.  
“How old are you anyways?” Zeb asked.  
“I’ll be fifteen on the 6th.” Ezra said.  
“That’s coming up soon.” Sabine said, she checked the calendar, “On Thursday.”   
Ezra smiled, thinking that this birthday might not be so bad. He’d be safe at least, and who knows, Kanan might even do something to celebrate, but he wasn’t going to count his chickens before they hatch. “I guess,” he shrugged.   
Kanan smiled and ruffled Ezra hair.  
“Hey stop that!” Ezra said, pushing the offending hand away.   
“Well kid,” Kanan said. “Do you want to stay here a bit longer, or go find something to do?”  
Ezra thought about it. “Let’s find something to do.”   
“Do you two have any recommendations?” Kanan asked.  
“There’s a place on the north side of town. It has bowling and mini golf.” Sabine said. “Good place to kill time.”   
“Sound good to you, Ezra?” Kanan asked.   
“Sure.” Ezra agreed.   
Kanan and Ezra bid farewell to Zeb and Sabine before making their way back to the apartment so they could get the car.   
“Have you ever been mini golfing or bowling before?” Kanan asked.  
“A few times while my parents were still around.” Ezra responded.   
“Well, I haven’t been since I was about seventeen.” Kanan said.   
“How long ago was that?” Ezra asked.  
Kanan gave Ezra a look before responding, “About twelve years ago.”  
“So wait, you’re like, twenty nine?” Ezra asked.  
“I’ll be twenty-nine in November.” Kanan clarified.   
“So you’re only like fourteen years older than me?” Ezra asked.   
“So?” Kanan asked. “That doesn’t mean I still can’t take care of you.”   
“Okay,” Ezra said, before turning to look out the window.   
Kanan ended up killing Ezra in mini golf. Kanan made a 3 under par, while Ezra was 15 over. But Ezra, was strangely amazing at bowling though. Kanan had gotten a 145, while Ezra got a 213.  
“Wow, kid, who knew bowling was your thing?” Kanan said, as they walked back towards the car.  
“I was pretty good back when I was a kid too.” Ezra smiled. “I guess I’m a natural.”   
“Now what are you thinking?” Kanan said. “Do you maybe want to go see a movie at the theater?”   
“Is there any good ones out?” Ezra asked.  
“Well, we’ll see.” Kanan smiled and drove towards the theater.   
Kanan and Ezra arrived at the theater and Kanan ordered tickets for a movie that looked pretty good.   
Unfortunately Kanan didn’t know that the main character’s brother died about half an hour in. He glanced over at Ezra who was looking down. Kanan reached over and grabbed Ezra’s hand to offer him some sort of comfort. Then it was even worse at the end when the robot sacrificed himself at the end. Ezra had tears streaming down her face.   
Kanan grabbed Ezra’s hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back.  
After it was over Kanan pulled Ezra into a hug after they stood up.  
“I’m sorry.” Kanan said.  
“It’s fine, you didn’t know what would happen.” Ezra said, burying his face into Kanan’s chest.   
“Okay, how about we just go back home.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ezra agreed and they headed back home where they read together, breaking for supper before continuing until it was time for bed.


	3. A Great Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mentions of drug and alcohol use, but hey, it’s rated T

When Kanan woke up and went into the main room he was surprised, but pleasantly, that Ezra did not wake up when he had entered the area. He figured the teen was finally feeling safe to let himself fall into a deeper sleep not caused by sickness, at least, he hoped his charge wasn’t sick.  
Kanan smiled and went on to make breakfast for the two of them. Once breakfast was done he went over to the pull-out and placed a hand gently on Ezra’s sleeping form. Ezra’s eyes shot open and he shot up.  
“Whoa, it’s okay kid.” Kanan soothed. “It’s time to wake up. Breakfast is ready.”  
Ezra rubbed his eyes, before he moved to get out of bed. “What’s for breakfast?”  
“French Toast.” Kanan answered.  
“Did you burn them again?” Ezra asked.  
“Ha ha,” Kanan said sarcastically, “No,” before he gently pushed Ezra back onto the bed.   
“Hey,” Ezra mildly protested.  
“Come on, before the food gets cold.” Kanan said.  
“I would still eat it cold.” Ezra muttered.   
Kanan flinched slightly at that; realizing that Ezra probably ate a lot of stuff that was barely edible while he was on the streets.  
Kanan and Ezra sat at the table and ate their breakfast.  
“So what are we going to do today?” Ezra asked.  
“Ever been fishing?” Kanan asked.  
Ezra stared at Kanan.  
“What?” Kanan asked, momentarily forgetting.  
“Fishing? Seriously?” Ezra asked.   
“Oh,” Kanan said once he remembered. “Yeah, that might not be a good idea.”   
“Ya’ think?” Ezra asked.  
“Alright.” Kanan said. “Then maybe, oh, I don’t know.”   
“Maybe see if Hera has a suggestion?” Ezra suggested.   
“Good idea kid.” Kanan agreed and sent a text to Hera.  
By the end of breakfast they had gotten her reply, “How about you explore the town so I don’t have to do this anymore.”  
“Oh alright,” Kanan commented.   
“What did she say?” Ezra asked.  
“She said to explore the town; so she doesn’t have to suggest anything anymore.” Kanan said.   
“Oh,” Ezra said softly.  
“What?” Kanan asked. “Is something wrong?”   
“Is Hera mad?” Ezra asked. He wouldn’t want Hera to be mad at Kanan because of him.  
“What?” Kanan asked in shock. “No, of course not. I’m pretty sure she is just joking about that last part.”  
“Oh, okay.” Ezra smiled. “Can I go change?”   
“Go ahead,” Kanan said. “But take your dishes to the sink first.”  
Ezra did as he was told before grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom to change.  
Kanan cleaned up before heading to the bedroom to get himself ready. After getting changed he saw the bathroom was free so he fixed his hair and finished getting ready. Ezra was waiting in the living room, with the bed back inside the couch, waiting for him.   
“Ready?” Kanan asked.  
“Yep.” Ezra smiled, and the two left the apartment.   
“Should we start North or South?” Kanan asked.  
“Hm, North,” Ezra said, pointing, unfortunately towards the South.   
Kanan laughed, and gently grabbed Ezra’s arm and bent it at the elbow so he would be pointing the right direction.  
“Oh,” Ezra said.  
“Come along you broken compass.” Kanan said.  
“Hey, not broken, only backwards.” Ezra protested.   
The two started walking down the streets. The trouble started when they reached the West side of town.   
“Phantom?” a voice asked.   
Ezra flinched. He nearly forgot about him.   
Kanan and Ezra turned to see the man, who was about four inches at six foot seven incheshad skin rather dark for his Latino heritage. His black hair was close cut to his head, and anscar across his face that he had gotten in a knife face.  
“Hey Vizago.” Ezra said painfully.   
“Gotten into any trouble?” Vizago asked.  
“No not really.” Ezra responded. He wanted more than anything for Kanan to drag him off, but Kanan was studying Vizago carefully.  
“Well, you need money? ‘Cause I got a shipment coming.” Vizago said. “The good stuff hopefully.”  
“Vizago, I told you I don’t want to do that anymore.” Ezra said.  
“Come on $25 no matter what, and an extra $15 if it’s bad for your trouble.” Vizago offered.  
“No, last time it was bad I was in a coma for three days.” Ezra argued. “And all you did to help was put the money in my pocket and put me in a back-way ally, not even sure if I would make it.”  
“I couldn’t very well take you to the hospital with what you had in your system.” Vizago said.   
“What are you talking about?” Kanan asked, concerned now.  
“Nothing that concerns you.” Vizago said. “So what do you say?”  
“It does concern me if it involves my foster son.” Kanan spat.  
“Ha, so you finally got someone to care.” Vizago laughed.  
“Come on Ezra.” Kanan said, taking his arm and heading down the street from the man.  
“You’ll be coming running for it eventually.” Vizago called after.  
Kanan and Ezra walked down a few blocks before Kanan started his questions.   
“What was that about?” Kanan asked.  
“I needed money and Vizago offered some if I helped.” Ezra explained.  
“With what?” Kanan asked.  
“Testing.” Ezra said, feeling entirely uncomfortable.  
“Testing what?” Kanan questioned, not sure if he wanted his answer.   
Ezra took a deep breath. “Drugs and moon-shine.”   
“He made you test what!” Kanan yelled, stopping them both in their tracks.  
“Can this wait till we get home?” Ezra asked. “I promise to tell you everything about what he made me do.”  
Kanan sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. “Fine.”  
The two made their way back to the apartment.  
“Sit,” Kanan ordered pointing to the couch.  
Ezra complied, and Kanan sat next to him.  
“Now, answer.” Kanan commanded.  
Ezra took a deep breath. “From the time when I was about eleven to about two months before you picked me up I would help Vizago out every so often. He works in the underground trade. You know with drugs and moonshine?”  
“Continue.” Kanan said.  
“Whenever he would be delivering the stuff, he used me as his smuggler, since I can sneak around. I would get about 10% of the earnings when I did that.” Ezra explained. “But when he received it, he needed to make sure it was good. So he paid me to test if it was real.  
“Total I had moonshine with more than 20% alcohol content maybe 5 times.” Ezra started. “Marijuana I had maybe 6, cocaine about 9 and.”   
“Keep going,” Kanan said, not looking pleased.  
“I had acid 3 times.” Ezra admitted. “And all of those were only the real stuff. The fake cocaine and acid combined I had maybe 7 times.”   
“And what happened if it was fake?” Kanan asked.  
“Depends, one time the fake cocaine damaged my airway so bad it’s what probably caused me to get pneumonia. The fake acid usually ended up in me being passed out for at most three days.” Ezra explained.   
“Ezra, you any idea how badly this damages your body, even years after?” Kanan asked.  
“I know!” Ezra said. “I hated it, but it gave free money basically.”  
“You risked your life every time, especially if the stuff was fake.” Kanan said. “What if you got addicted?”  
“I’m not going to get addicted.” Ezra argued. “I get headaches I even think about the moonshine. The marijuana just feels weird and cocaine is too hard to do right. The acid never agreed with me even if it was real.”   
“What do you mean it never agreed?” Kanan asked, concerned.   
“You know how it causes hallucinations?” Ezra asked.  
“Yeah,” Kanan said.  
“I always saw my parents, over and over until the trip was over.” Ezra said. “I could never go to the cops about it, because they would either arrest me for past crimes, or for having the drugs on person or in system.” He sighed. “I never want to go near drugs again. That’s why I was so surprised when you said you were going to drug me at the dentist.”  
Kanan studied his foster son. He could tell Ezra was being truthful. He sighed and brought him into a hug. “You shouldn’t have had to do that just to get money.”  
“I know, but I did what I had to.” Ezra said. “No matter how much I hated it.”  
Kanan released him. “How about we have some lunch then just watch a movie.”  
“Okay.” Ezra said with a small smile. Kanan got up to make lunch so Ezra laid back down, hoping to catch a small nap before lunch.


	4. Another Shopping Trip

Kanan was in the middle of making some lunch for himself and Ezra when his cell phone started to ring. “Hello,” he answered.  
“Hey Kanan.” the voice of Hera said.  
“Hello, Hera.” Kanan greeted. “What are you up too?”  
“Nothing much. Pretty boring day, the Imperials are being quite, and there is no small robberies with Ezra in you care.” Hera responded. “What about you?”  
“Making some lunch, then the kid and I will probably watch a movie.” Kanan replied. “Then I might have to take him shopping again, to get him some small games, books and toys or whatever so he can occupy himself at the station.”   
“Good idea,” Hera said. “How did you like your exploration of the town?”  
“It went fine until we ran into this guy named Vizago.” Kanan explained.  
“You meet him?”Hera asked. “We’ve been trying to catch him for a while for procession, but he never has it on him whenever we catch up to him.”  
“Yeah I figured.” Kanan said, stirring the pot of noodles. “The kid knew him.”   
“Ezra knew that piece of crap?” Hera asked shocked.  
“Yeah, he actually used to help him.” Kanan explained. “Smuggling every so often, but, also,” Kanan sighed, “Vizago paid him to test the drugs he got off others to make sure it was good.”   
“THAT BASTARD!” Hera yelled.  
“Are you talking about Vizago or my son?” Kanan asked.   
“Vizago.” Hera clarified. “Wait, did you just call Ezra your son?”  
“I...” Kanan started. He looked over into the living room and saw that Ezra had fallen asleep on the couch. He sighed with a smile, “Yeah, I guess I did.”   
“Well, I was just wanting to see if after work tomorrow if you and Ezra want to come over for supper?” Hera asked.  
“Sure,” Kanan replied. “What’s for supper?”  
“It’s a surprise.” Hera answered.  
“Oh, alright.” Kanan said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“See you then, love.” Hera said, hanging up afterwards.  
“Did she just call me ‘love’?” Kanan asked himself.   
Kanan finished making the spaghetti and topped it off with some cheese sauce and a little garlic. He put the pot on the back burner to keep it warm, but so it wouldn’t cook further and went over to the sleeping teen.   
“Ezra,” Kanan said, gently placing his hand on the shoulder of his foster.  
Ezra jerked slightly, as his eyes opened. “I was just resting my eyes.”  
“Yeah, sure you were.” Kanan said sarcastically. “Lunch is ready.”  
“M’kay.” Ezra said rubbing his eyes as he got up. He followed Kanan over to the kitchen and was served a bowl of noodles. “Thanks.”  
After they sat down and started to eat Kanan started the conversation he figured wouldn’t end completely well.   
“So, after the movie, we’re going to go shopping.” Kanan said.  
“Again?” Ezra asked. “What for?” he finished before putting more food in his mouth.  
“Stuff for you.” Kanan said.   
“I have enough.” Ezra said. Kanan saw that coming.  
“I mean like books and toys or whatever.” Kanan clarified.  
“I don’t need that stuff.” Ezra put off.  
“You need something to do while you are waiting at the station.” Kanan said.  
“You already got me stuff.” Ezra rejected.  
“Food and clothes don’t count Ezra.” Kanan said.  
“You don’t need to keep spending money on me.” Ezra said, looking down.  
“Ezra,” Kanan said. “When are you going to realize I do this stuff because I want to?”   
Ezra wouldn’t meet his eyes.  
Kanan sighed. “Remember, you don’t have to worry about money. Just let me do this for you.”  
Ezra sighed, “You really don’t have to.”  
“And I just said, I do it because I want to.” Kanan replied taking another bite of food.   
“Okay,” Ezra said, knowing he wasn’t going to win this battle. “Thank you.”  
“No problem kid.” Kanan said with a smile.   
They finished the meal in silence.  
“Alright, how about we pick a movie now?” Kanan asked.  
“You’re best off picking it.” Ezra said. “You know, cause I don’t know what’s good and what’s not.”  
Kanan gave a smile, he picked one out and handed it to Ezra, “What about this one?”  
Ezra shrugged, “I guess. I think I read that book a year or so ago.”  
The movie was pretty good, but Kanan could see Ezra was pretty displeased.  
“What’s wrong?” Kanan asked.  
“That didn’t happen that way in the book.” Ezra said. “Like everything is wrong.”  
“Hollywood does that sometimes.” Kanan said.  
“I can barely tell it based off a book.” Ezra muttered.  
Kanan gave a small laugh and ruffled Ezra’s hair.  
“Would you stop that?!” Ezra exclaimed pushing the offending hand away.  
Kanan smirked, before pulling Ezra into a light half-nelson and giving him a full on noogie.   
“Oh come on! That’s even worse!” Ezra protested. “Stop! PLEASE!”   
Kanan laughed and released his charge.   
“What is it with you and my head and hair?” Ezra asked as he attempted to fix it.  
They finished the movie and Kanan got up and stretched a little. “All right kid, get your stuff ready.”  
Ezra sighed but got up and pulled on his sweatshirt and shoes.   
“Ready?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah.” Ezra said.   
They headed out of the door and down to the car.  
“Okay, so where to?” Kanan asked.  
“I don’t know.” Ezra shrugged. “This was your idea.”  
“I guess you are right.” Kanan replied before heading towards the super store. There should be books and games there for Ezra.  
They pulled up to the store and entered.   
“Hello, how may I help you?” the greeter asked.  
“We are just looking around,” Kanan said. “But where are your books?"  
“Back left corner.” the greeter informed.   
“Thank you,” Kanan smiled before heading that way, grabbing a cart on the way, Ezra trailing behind him.   
Once they reached the book section Kanan saw Ezra’s eyes widen.   
Kanan smiled. “What kind of stuff are you into?”  
“I sort of like fantasy and a little adventure.” Ezra responded, looking at the plethora of books.  
The two started looking around, Ezra looking at books and Kanan occasionally asking if he liked something like a book he found. Ezra found the book of the movie they watched earlier, in fact it was part of a series.   
“You want that series?” Kanan asked.  
Ezra bit his lip slightly, there were 5 books in the series, plus 5 more in the sequel series, and 3 of a different one by the same author that looked interesting. He slowly nodded.  
Kanan grabbed all 13 books and put them in the cart. “Well, it will keep you busy for a while.”   
“Thank you.” Ezra said.  
Kanan could only smile. “Anything else?”  
Ezra stubbornly shook his head.  
Kanan sighed, and headed over to the toy and game section. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Ezra was about six feet behind him. “Come on Ezra, I know you can keep up.” He wasn’t watching where he was going and noticed to late when he ran into a kid about Ezra’s age with the cart.  
“Oh, I am so sorry.” Kanan said.  
“It’s alright.” the kid smiled.   
The kid was about Ezra’s height, just slightly taller, and had dark hair and skin.  
“You’re supposed to stop accidents, not cause them Kanan.” Ezra joked coming up beside him.  
“Really it’s fine, just going in the back for an interview. I need a part-time job for after school.” the kid said.  
“Really.” Kanan said. Ezra could see the wheels in his head turning.  
“Yup,” the kid nodded.   
“Hey kid, how old are you?” Kanan asked.  
“Fifteen,” the kid answered.  
“If you don’t get the job here, I may have a job for you.” Kanan offered.  
“What are you doing Kanan?” Ezra asked.  
“Really?” the kid asked.  
“Get good grades in school?” Kanan asked.  
Both were now ignoring Ezra.  
“Yeah.” the kid shrugged.  
“Well, my foster son here,” Kanan said, placing a hand on Ezra’s shoulder, “needs to get caught up with school stuff before I send him back in January. He hasn’t been able to go to school due to some difficult circumstances in the past eight or so years.”  
“So, you would want me to tutor him?” the kid asked.  
“Kanan,” Ezra begged.  
“That’s the offer.” Kanan said.   
“I’ll let you know,” the kid said. “My name is Zare Leonis.”  
“Kanan Jarrus, and this is Ezra.” Kanan introduced. He handed Zare a slip of paper. “Give us a call when you decide.  
“Sure thing.”Zare said. “Well, I’ve got to get going.” He continued towards the back.  
Ezra glared at Kanan.  
“Don’t give me that look,” Kanan said. “You needed a tutor, and I figured you would prefer someone your own age over an adult.”  
“But you didn’t need to ask some random kid at the store.” Ezra muttered.   
Kanan sighed, and continued the way he was going, “Come along.”  
Ezra sighed as well and followed.   
Kanan picked up a deck of cards, knowing that many games could be played with that.   
“Anything else you see?” Kanan asked.  
Ezra glanced around before his eyes landed on stuffed cat. He quickly looked a way, embarrassed that he was attracted to such a thing, but not before Kanan saw where his eyes had strayed.  
“This?” Kanan asked holding the stuffed toy.  
“I had one that looked just like that when I was younger. I lost it about a week after living on the streets.” Ezra explained.   
Kanan gave a sad smile before placing it in the cart.   
“Well let’s get you a back pack to put your stuff in.” Kanan said.   
They quickly found a back pack and headed towards the check out. Ezra flinched at the price but Kanan pretended not to notice.  
“Come on kid,” Kanan said. “Time to go home.”


	5. Trouble with Cops

The following morning Kanan was back to waking up at six in the morning, after all, he had to go to work at seven. He left his bedroom and woke Ezra up trying to be gentle, but of course startling the teen.   
Ezra gasped the moment Kanan touched his shoulder, shooting up to a sitting position, swinging out with his arm that was not clutching his stuffed cat to his body.  
“Whoa,” Kanan exclaimed, catching the arm. “Relax, it’s just me.”  
“Sorry,” Ezra said, lowering the arm he just used for his attack back to his chest.   
“It’s alright,” Kanan smiled, he knew Ezra would have to be wary of anyone touching him, especially while asleep, while he was on the streets, it just hasn’t worn off quite yet. “Get your things together for the station.”   
“Okay,” Ezra yawned, and crawled out of bed and got the backpack they had gotten yesterday and put the first book, the deck of cards and his stuffed cat, which he dubbed Tobi, inside.  
After a moment in the kitchen Kanan came back in the main room/ Ezra’s bedroom holding and epi-pen. “Please put this in your bag too, just in case.”  
“Alight.” Ezra said placing the medicine pen in the smallest pocket.  
“Breakfast will be ready soon.” Kanan said.  
“Ok,” Ezra said. He thought it now would be the best time to get changed so he grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom.   
After he had changed like promised, breakfast was done.  
“What’s for breakfast?” Ezra asked as he sat at the small table.  
“Oatmeal,” Kanan said, bringing over two bowls of the hot cereal.   
Ezra took a bite and his eyes light up. This was the best oatmeal he’s ever had. “This is amazing.” he expressed.  
“It’s Depa’s recipe.” Kanan smiled fondly remembering his foster mother and police partner.  
“What makes it special?” Ezra asked.  
“Natural sweeteners, honey and fruits.” Kanan said.  
“How old were you when you started living with her?” Ezra asked, hoping he wasn’t over stepping his boundaries.   
“A little younger than you,” Kanan said. “I was about to turn thirteen.”  
Ezra nodded, he just hoped he was Kanan for at least as long as Kanan had Depa, but hopefully he wouldn’t lose him like how he lost his parents. “You said you never knew your parents, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
“I’m not sure of the full story,” Kanan said. “The state thought they couldn’t care for me properly. The orphanage told me, and apparently all my foster families, that they were addicts who spent all their money on drugs and alcohol, so they removed me from the house when I was about three. Like I said I don’t really have any memories of them.”  
Ezra’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” he stuttered.  
“No it’s alright,” Kanan consoled. “I’m glad you did. I’m learning about you, it’s only fair you learn about me.”   
“Why were you bounced around so much?” Ezra asked carefully.  
“I cause a lot of trouble when I was younger. Whether it was from frustration of not having real parents, or it was my way of demanding attention, I had trouble figuring out.” Kanan explained. “Depa was my eleventh foster home, and at that point I was used to being sent back with a few months, but she never did.”   
Ezra looked down at his bowl of oatmeal.  
“And like Depa never sent me away,” Kanan said, reaching his arm over the small table to put it on Ezra’s shoulder, “I will never send you away, no matter what happens.”  
“No matter what?” Ezra asked, rather shocked.   
“No matter what.” Kanan confirmed, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Well, finish up. We need to go soon.”   
The two finished their breakfast quickly before Kanan headed to the bed to get changed into his uniform. After they were both ready they made their way to the station.  
Kanan and Ezra walked into the station and saw that Zeb and Chopper, who was asleep, were there and Hera was waiting for Kanan.  
“There you are.” Hera smiled, walking over she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Well, we need to hit the streets.”  
“Yeah,” Kanan said. He gave Ezra a pointed look, “Behave,” before walking out.  
Ezra turned and looked at Zeb, before looking at the sleeping Chopper, then returned his gaze to the first.   
“I still can’t believe we never figured out you were a homeless orphan.” Zeb said.  
Ezra flinched slightly.  
“I mean, it should have been obvious, you stole food on a regular basis.” Zeb continued.  
“Can we just drop it?” Ezra asked pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie.   
“Hm? Sure.” Zeb said. “On another note: Why is Kanan trusting Chopper with you. He hates kids, especially you.”   
“Yeah, I could tell.” Ezra muttered, remembering the unpleasant memory of being tazed and spending the weekend in a ditch. He somewhat moodily walked over to a chair and sat down, setting his bag beside him. He turned his attention onto the sleeping man. “Should he really be asleep on the job?”  
“No, but it doesn’t really matter,” Zeb shrugged. “There’s nothing going on. Plus, he’s a lot more pleasant when he’s asleep.”   
The two of them stared at the sleeping man.   
“Want to prank him?” Zeb asked.  
“What?” Ezra asked shocked.   
“Eh, we do it all the time when we’re bored.” Zeb explained.  
“I won’t get tazed will I?” Ezra asked.  
“I’m not making any promises.” Zeb said.  
Twenty minutes later, Ezra was pinned to the ground by the angry now awake midget. “What gives you the right, Phantom, to come in here and try to tape me to my chair while I’m asleep?”  
“Okay, first off, the name’s Ezra, not Phantom.” Ezra spat, trying to force the man off him. “Second, Kanan is my guardian, so I have every right to be in here. Thirdly, it was Zeb’s idea. Lastly GET OFF!” He finally managed to push the man off him.  
“Zeb’s idea?” Chopper narrowed his eyes, before pulling out an object Ezra knew all too well.  
“Chopper put that away!” Zeb screamed as Chopper aimed his tazer at him.   
“Who’s going to stop me?” Chopper asked.  
“Chopper you better not be tazering anyone!” Fulcrum yelled from her office.  
Chopper visibly flinched. “No ma’am.” He called back, putting the electric weapon away.  
“So, Ezra, right?” Chopper asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra confirmed.  
“Why are you here?” Chopper asked.  
“Kanan is fostering me, so I’m gonna stay here while he’s on patrol.” Ezra explained.  
“He was always stealing before because he lived on the streets.” Zeb informed Chopper, which was fine by Ezra, he didn’t like telling people about how he used to live on the streets.  
Chopper sat back down with a huff. Ezra went back to his own seat and Zeb did likewise. The three sat in a slightly awkward silence.  
The silence was broken by Ahsoka who called from her office, “Ezra, you want to come in here real quick?”  
“Okay.” Ezra answered. He headed into the Police Commander’s office.   
Ahsoka offered a warm smile. “Take a seat.”  
“Is something up?” Ezra asked.  
“I was just wondering how things are going with Kanan.” Ahsoka explained.  
“Oh. Great.” Ezra smiled. “I certainly like it there. He, he really seems to care about me.”  
“That’s great kid.” Ahsoka returned the smile. “So you two don’t have any problems?”  
“Other than that he asked some random kid to tutor me, and he keeps buying me stuff, no.” Ezra said.  
“Well he’s supposed to do that stuff.” Ahsoka gave a small laugh.  
“I know, it’s just a bit weird.” Ezra said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“What are the sleeping arrangements?” Ahsoka asked.  
“I sleep on the sofa couch in the main room.” Ezra explained. “Which is totally fine by me.” he added quickly. “That bed is the softest thing I have slept on in years.”  
“I see.” Ahsoka said. “Alright, how are things going out there?”  
“Chopper nearly tazed Zeb.” Chopper said.  
“Why?” Ahsoka asked exasperatedly .  
“Zeb and I tried to tape him to his chair.” Ezra answered. “Zeb’s idea.”  
“Should have known. Those two have been going at each other since the beginning.” Ahsoka sighed. “Go on back out to the war zone.”  
“Okay,” Ezra said. He went back out into the main part of the station and pulled out his book. A few hours passed before Zeb asked if he was hungry.  
“Um, yeah sure?” Ezra answered.   
“We normally get delivery. Anything in particular?” Zeb asked.  
“I’m not that picky, but I have a sea food allergy.” Ezra explained.  
“Pizza good?” Zeb asked.  
“Sure,” Ezra shrugged.  
It took about half an hour for the pizzas to show up and only twenty minutes for both of them to disappear between the four of them.   
“Just gonna read all day?” Zeb asked.  
“I have a deck of cards.” Ezra said.  
“Okay, here let me show you how to play this game.” Zeb said, before showing him how to play MEL.  
“This game is of the devil,” Ezra muttered halfway through the second round. He swore there were new rules each time.   
Kanan and Hera walked in just as Ezra was about to snap.  
“Well that’s my cue to head out on patrol. See ya later kid. Come on Chopper.” Zeb said walking out.  
“So you guys still coming for supper?” Hera asked.  
“What?” Ezra asked.  
“Yeah,” Kanan said. “Hera invited us over for supper.”  
“Oh,” Ezra said. “Well I’m sure it will be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more after i get feed back. I have two more chapters already written


	6. The Accident

Chapter 6: The Accident

Soon enough it was seven and Kanan, Ezra and Hera were walking out of the station and to her car.   
“I live on the edge of town,” Hera said. “About a ten minute drive from here,” she explained climbing into the driver’s seat.   
Kanan sat down in the shotgun position and Ezra climbed into the back.  
“So how long until supper when we get there, I’m starving.” Kanan said. He didn’t notice Ezra’s flinch at the term. Ezra tried to brush it off, but it was hard. He knew it was an expression, but he didn’t like it, because just a week ago he really was starving on the streets.   
“It will be about twenty minutes.” Hera replied. “That alright with you Ezra?” she asked, glancing in the review mirror.  
“Hm?” Ezra asked, he was lost in thought, “Oh yeah, that’s fine.”  
Hera mentally kicked herself afterwards, she should have remember, that only a week ago did the kid start having regular meals and of course wouldn’t mind wait half an hour for food, he was just happy to be getting food.   
Ezra watched out the window at the passing town as Hera drove towards her house, and as promised ten minutes later she was pulling into a driveway of a small, but respectable house.   
“Here we are.” Hera said, parking the car. She led them to the front door and opened it for them.   
Kanan and Ezra stepped into the house and looked around. They had walked into a nice living room, there was a sofa sitting behind a coffee table in front of a TV, and a large arm chair off to the side.   
“Have a seat while I finish up supper.” Hera smiled before walking into the nearby kitchen.   
“Is something bothering you?” Kanan asked.  
“I’m fine.” Ezra said. “It’s just, weird to think, that just a week ago, you saved my life, in more ways than one.”   
Kanan smiled, and wrapped his arm around his foster son’s shoulder and pulled him into his side.  
Ezra sighed, “You said something in the car that bothered me a bit.”   
“What?” Kanan asked. “What did I say?”  
“You told Hera you were starving.” Ezra explained. “It just bothered me because,”  
“Because on the streets you were actually starving.” Kanan finished. “God I am so stupid.”  
“It’s alright, you didn’t mean anything by it.” Ezra said.  
“But you never have to worry about starving again,” Kanan comforted, trailing a hand through Ezra’s hair. The boy leaned into the touch, loving the comforting feeling he received.   
“So,” Kanan started, “How was your day?”  
“Alright, I did some reading, nearly got tazed, played cards with Zeb and Chopper.” Ezra said.  
“Wait, back up. You nearly got tazed?” Kanan asked, his hand momentarily paused.  
“Zeb convinced me to try to prank Chopper while he was sleeping. So we tried to tape him to his seat, and he pinned me down when he woke, he was about to pull out his tazer, when I told him it was Zeb’s idea.” Ezra explained. “Then Zeb nearly got tazed, but Ahsoka stopped him. What about you?”  
“Pretty slow,” Kanan said. He smiled and teased, “Now that you aren’t pick-pocketing or shoplifting.”  
Ezra pulled his head away from Kanan’s hand and stared at him, “You’re teasing me right?”   
“Yeah, bud, I’m only teasing.” Kanan said.   
“Okay,” Ezra said, returning his head to Kanan’s shoulder. Kanan got the message and continued stroking his fingers through Ezra’s somewhat long hair.   
They sat in pleasant silence until Kanan broke it, “Ezra,” Kanan started.  
“Yeah?” Ezra asked.   
“I don’t know if I told you this yet,” Kanan said.  
“What?” Ezra asked.  
Kanan opened his mouth to answer, but Hera called from the kitchen, “Okay guys, supper is ready.”  
“I’ll tell you later bud.” Kanan promised.   
Kanan and Ezra walked into the dining room where Hera had a bowl of stew each at three seats.  
Kanan, of course, took the seat next to Hera, so Ezra sat next to Kanan.   
“This looks great Hera.” Kanan smiled. “What is it?”  
“Taste it first, then I’ll tell.” Hera smirked.  
Kanan took a bite, followed shortly by Ezra.  
“This is amazing, what is it?” Kanan asked.  
“It’s Cioppino,” Hera answered.  
Ezra agreed that it was good, and would have eaten more, if it wasn’t for one thing.  
“What?” Kanan asked, he never heard of Cioppino.  
“It’s a seafood stew.” Hera said.  
“Seafood!” Kanan yelled, looking over to Ezra.  
Ezra was leaning over the table, holding one hand to his swelling neck, and gasping for breath. His throat had started swelling two seconds after swallowing.   
Kanan shot from his seat and knelt next to Ezra, “Where did you leave your bag?”  
Ezra pointed towards the living room. Kanan ran towards the bag and grabbed the epi-pen he had packed. Quickly running over, he jabbed the medicine into Ezra’s thigh.  
Ezra breathing eased, but was still struggling.  
“It’s going to be okay, just breath, we’re going to the hospital now.” Kanan comforted. He picked the boy up bridal style and headed for the door. “Hera we need to go now!”  
Hera grabbed her purse, “What’s wrong?”  
“Ezra has a severe seafood allergy.” Kanan explained as Hera opened the front door for him.  
“Oh my God, I am so sorry, I didn’t know.” Hera apologized.  
“Apologize after we get him to the hospital.” Kanan said, climbing into the back seat and holding Ezra close.  
Hera started the car and drove towards the hospital.   
Kanan pulled out his cell phone and called 911.   
“911, what’s your emergency?” the operator asked.  
“Can you tell the Lothal hospital that I’m bringing my charge in? He’s having an allergic reaction to seafood.” Kanan said.  
“I’ll inform them immediately.” the operator said. “So he’s having an anaphylactic reaction? Has he been given an epi-pen?”   
“Yes,” Kanan said. “But he’s still struggling for breath.”   
“Lay him on his back, loosen any tight clothing and cover him with a blanket. It’s going to be okay sir.” the operator said.  
Kanan laid Ezra on his back across his lap and searched for a blanket. “Hera do you have a blanket?”   
“I don’t think so.” Hera said glancing back for a moment.  
Kanan did the next best thing. He took off his jacket and covered Ezra with that.   
“Sir, are you still there?” the operator asked.  
“Yes,” Kanan answered.   
“Okay, the emergency room knows you are on your way. I just need you to ask you some questions to make it easier when you get there.” the operator explained. “What is the patient’s name and age?”  
“Ezra Bridger, and he’ll be fifteen on the 6th.” Kanan answered. He could see Ezra’s slight fear in his eyes, he started using his free and to run through Ezra’s hair.   
“What is your name?” the operator asked.  
“Kanan Jarrus.” Kanan answered.  
“Is there any relation between the two of you?” the operator asked.  
“No, he’s my foster son.” Kanan explained.   
“How quickly did he receive his epi-pen?” the operator asked.  
“Maybe twenty seconds after he went into shock.” Kanan said. “Hera how close are we.”  
“Two more minutes.” Hera said.  
“We’re almost there.” Kanan told both the operator and Ezra. Kanan looked down and saw something that really scared him. “Oh God there is blood coming from his mouth.”  
“Turn him on his side so he doesn’t choke.” the operator instructed.  
Kanan did as he was told and Ezra started cough out the blood.   
“It’s okay buddy, we’re almost there.” Kanan comforted, but he wasn’t sure if he was comforting the boy, or himself.  
“We’re here take him.” Hera instructed.  
Kanan hung up the phone, picked up Ezra gently and ran into the hospital.  
“Help,” Kanan called.  
“Mr. Jarrus?” a nurse ran over.  
“Yes,” Kanan answered.  
“This way.” the nurse said and led him quickly over to a stretcher. “Lay him down.”   
Kanan did so and two other nurses started to wheel it away, Kanan attempted to follow but the first stopped. “You’ll have to wait here.”  
“But,” Kanan protested.   
“We’ll let you know when there are any changes in his condition. The best thing you can do for him now is wait out here. Maybe ask someone to pick up some stuff for him.” the nurse informed before walking away.   
Kanan stood there for a moment before heading over to the seating area. Hera came in a few minutes later after parking the car.  
“Is he okay?” Hera asked.  
“I don’t know, I can’t see him.” Kanan said. “Can you do me a favor?”  
“Anything.” Hera agreed, after all, this was her fault.  
“Go get his bag from your house, and then if you can head to my apartment and get him some clothes?” Kanan asked, handing her the key to the apartment.  
“Sure, I’ll be back as soon as possible, and bring some drive-thru.” Hera said.  
After Hera left, Kanan rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He didn’t know what he would do if Ezra didn’t pull through. He loved the boy so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want the next chapter give me feed back


	7. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry. I was updating it on Fanfiction but completely forgot about updating it on here. Then i realized i left you on a huge cliff hanger. I'm such a freaking jerk.   
> Anyways, i'll put up all the chapters I have right now.

Kanan sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, but the clock said only an hour and a half had passed. Hera had returned with three bags forty-five minutes into the waiting: one was Ezra’s back pack, one was a plastic bag of clothes for him, and the third was, as promised, fast food.   
Hera sat next to him with a sad smile and handed him a cup of soda, a burger and fries, but Kanan couldn’t bring himself to eat anything, he was so consumed with worry for Ezra.   
“Love, he’ll be fine. He’s a strong boy.” Hera comforted.   
“I don’t know what I will do if I lose him.” Kanan said. He took a sip of his drink. “I love him Hera. I love him like a son, even though it’s only been a week.”   
Finally a doctor approached him, “Mr. Jarrus?”  
“Yes,” Kanan responded.  
“You’re foster son is going to be just fine.” the doctor said.   
“Oh thank God.” Kanan muttered.  
“We want to keep him over-night for observation, but you can bring him home tomorrow afternoon.” the doctor explained.   
“Can I see him?” Kanan asked.  
“He’s asleep from the medicine, but go ahead.” the doctor permitted. “We put him in room 212 to recover.”   
Kanan headed that way, followed closely by Hera.  
Kanan couldn’t believe how peaceful Ezra looked, lying asleep on the bed. He had blankets pulled up to his armpits with an IV delivering medicine stuck into his right arm. The swelling on his neck had gone almost all the way down, but he had a red rash around his slightly puffy lips and his neck.   
Kanan walked over next to the bed and ran his fingers through the sleeping teen’s hair.   
Hera set the bag of clothes and back pack next to the bed. Kanan looked down and opened the bag and smiled when he saw that Ezra had put his stuffed cat in there that very morning, that seemed so long ago. He gently placed the cat under Ezra’s left arm.  
“I don’t want to leave him.” Kanan whispered, sitting in the chair next to the bed. “But I suppose it’s too short notice to tell Ahsoka that I can’t come in tomorrow.”  
“I’m sure he’ll wake up soon and you can explain it, before you have to go home and get some sleep.” Hera soothed. She pulled up another chair and sat next to her boyfriend. “I’m so sorry this happened.”  
“Don’t blame yourself, you didn’t know. I should have told you.” Kanan said.  
The young couple both let out a sigh.   
About an hour passed and Kanan had fallen asleep in his chair, Hera didn’t blame him, he was under a lot of emotional stress. She had just checked the time on her phone, and returned her gaze to the young teen, when she saw that his eyes were half open.  
“Hera?” Ezra asked.  
“Ezra,” Hera said, she stood up and went up next to the bed-side. “How are you feeling?”   
“I’ve been better,” Ezra replied. “But I’ve also been worse.”  
“I’m sorry.” Hera apologized.  
“It’s alright, you didn’t know.” Ezra unknowingly mimicked Kanan. “Where’s Kanan?”  
“He fell asleep, I was about to wake him up.” Hera said.  
“Before you do, I wanted to ask you something about him.” Ezra said.  
“What is it?” Hera asked.   
“What does it mean when,” Ezra stared, his eyes locking onto Kanan’s sleeping form, “you trust him, you have faith in him. You need him, you care about him. You can’t lose him and you want to protect him?” (note: I got that a few months back. I think I got it off Tumblr but I don’t remember it was so long ago)  
Hera smiled and answered, “You love him.”  
Ezra smiled back, “Yeah, I guess I do.”  
“Should I wake him up now?” Hera asked.   
“Yeah,” Ezra answered.   
Hera smirked slightly as she gently shook Kanan’s shoulder, “Kanan wake up dear.” His eyes shot open.  
“Well, look who’s awake.” Ezra said.   
“I was just resting my eyes.” Kanan protested, before he realized who said the accusing words. His gaze quickly shifted to meet Ezra’s. “Ezra!”  
“Geez Kanan, it almost seemed like you were worried.” Ezra teased.  
“Only a little,” Kanan teased back. “Doing alright?”  
“I’ve been better, and worse.” Ezra responded. “I’m really tired though.”  
“That’s just the medicine to help the swelling.” Kanan informed. “They want to keep you here overnight. I’ll pick you up near the end of my patrol tomorrow. You think you’ll be okay?”  
“Yeah,” Ezra smiled. He moved his left arm to rub his eyes some and when he replaced it he noticed Tobi. “You brought Tobi.”  
“Hera did actually. She went back and got it. And some clothes for you to change into if you can tomorrow.” Kanan explained.  
“Thank you.” Ezra said, his eyelids starting to feel heavy. “You, you were going to tell me something before supper.”  
“Oh yeah.” Kanan remember. “Have I ever told you, that I love you.”  
Ezra paused, and had a bit of a shocked look on his face. “No, I don’t think so.”  
“Well,” Kanan gave a small laugh. “I’ll tell you now. I love you, bud.”  
Ezra smiled. “I love you too.” He gave a big yawn.  
“Go back to sleep bud.” Kanan said, running his hand through Ezra’s hair. “I’ll be back tomorrow to bring you back.”  
“You promise?” Ezra asked.  
“Of course.” Kanan promised. As Ezra drifted off to sleep again, he made one more promise, “I’ll always come back.”   
Kanan and Hera quietly left the room and headed back out of the hospital.   
“I’ll give you a lift back to your place.” Hera said.  
“Thanks.” Kanan said.  
The two of them got into Hera’s car and headed back to the apartment.   
“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hera bid farewell.  
“Yeah,” Kanan said. “I just hope Ezra will be alright in the hospital by himself.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s a strong kid.” Hera replied.   
“I guess you’re right. Good night Hera.” Kanan said.  
“Good night love.” Hera said and drove off.   
Kanan sighed and entered the apartment building and headed straight for bed. All the while thinking about the boy he loved like a son.


	8. Panic

Ezra woke up the next morning. His throat hurt a little, but other than that he felt fine. He would have moved to sit up, but the IV in his arm would complicate things.   
“I guess I’ll just wait till the nurse comes.” Ezra murmured to himself.   
It took about five minutes for the nurse to arrive for her rounds.  
“Oh, it’s nice to see you are awake.” the nurse smiled.  
Ezra returned the smile.  
“How are you feeling?” the nurse asked.  
“Better,” Ezra responded. “My throat hurts a bit.”  
“To be expected.” the nurse replied. “Other than that?”  
“Do I still need the IV?” Ezra asked. “It’s a bit annoying.”  
“Let me run a few tests,” the nurse answered. “But if you a well healed yes it come out.”  
“What’s your name?” Ezra asked.  
“Donna.” the nurse smiled. She checked Ezra’s pulse on the monitor, than his blood pressure. “Pulse and blood pressure are good. Now let’s check your breathing.”   
She put the stethoscope on Ezra’s back and told him to take deep breaths, which he did.   
“Sounds good.” Donna said. “The IV can come out. You might not want to look. It can bother some people.”   
Ezra turned his head as the needle was pulled gently out.   
“Would you like to sit up?” Donna asked.  
“Yes please,” Ezra asked.  
She adjusted the tilt on the bed so it was reclined, but for the most part Ezra was sitting up. “Do you need anything else?”  
“Can I have my book from my bag?” Ezra asked, pointing to the bag Hera and Kanan had left.   
Donna smiled and grabbed the book from the bag handing it to him. “I’ll be back with your breakfast soon. What would you like?”  
“Whatever is fine with me.” Ezra shrugged.   
Donna smiled and checked the chart on the foot of his bed, “Seafood allergy, okay how about some bacon and eggs?  
“Sounds good.” Ezra replied.  
“I’ll see you in about half an hour.” Donna said. “If you need anything press the red button on the side of the bed. The blue buttons adjust the angle.”  
“Thanks.” Ezra said, before diving into his book. The heart monitor was a bit annoying with the persistent beeps, but he figured it would be ill-advised to take of the pulse meter on his wrapped around his left wrist. Luckily it didn’t get in the way   
True to her word, Donna came back shortly with his breakfast.   
“Here you are dear.”   
“Thank you.” Ezra replied, setting his book aside. “I will be released later today right?”  
“Of course.” Donna said. “Your guarding will be by later.”  
“Thanks,” Ezra said. “Any idea when?”  
“He told the front near the end of his patrol, so possibly around 2:30 or so.” Donna promised. “Don’t worry, he won’t forget. He was in such a frazzle when they were working on you last night.”   
Ezra smiled down at his plate.   
“Well, if you are set, I have other patients that need attending to.” Donna smiled. “Call the nurse’s station with that button when you are done with your plate.”   
“Okay,” Ezra replied. He started to eat, it wasn’t as good as Kanan’s cooking, but he hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day, considering supper almost killed him. That and added to the fact that he would probably still eat it if it was half rotten.   
The day went by slow for Ezra. He finished breakfast and a student nurse came by and collected his plate. He finished his book, and Donna came by with lunch.  
“Are you bored sweetie?” Donna asked as she collected Ezra’s lunch dishes.  
“A bit.” Ezra admitted.  
“How about we put a movie on the T.V.” Donna suggested, motioning towards the T.V. on the wall.   
“Alright.” Ezra said.   
“Okay, I’ll send Grace over with the movie soon.” Donna replied as she left.  
A few minutes later Grace, the student nurse from before, came in with a DVD. “Do you like The Lion King?”  
“Never seen it.” Ezra admitted.  
“Alright then.” Grace said putting the movie in, before heading back out.  
Ezra watched the movie. It was kind of cool. But then it happened.  
There was a stampede of wilder-beast and the villain, Scar, pushed Simba’s dad into it.  
“Dad please, wake up, we’ve got to go home.” the character on the T.V. begged.   
But suddenly it wasn’t the movie, it was Ezra, sitting in his old house, in between their dead bodies. “Please, wake up. I need you.”  
The nurses were alerted that a patient had a sudden spike in heart rate. Two of them ran into the room, and found Ezra, curled up in fetal position at the head of the bed, screaming and sobbing.  
“Ezra, what’s wrong?” Donna asked.   
They couldn’t get a reply out of him, no matter what.   
“What time is it?” Donna asked.  
“2 o’clock.” Grace replied.   
“See if you can get a hold of his guardian while I try to calm him down.” Donna said. Nothing worked.  
Kanan was patrolling through the streets, just anxious for it to end so he could pick up Ezra. His cell phone started to buzz on the seat next to him. He picked it up and looked at the Caller ID which displayed an unknown number.   
“Hello?” Kanan answered.  
“Kanan Jarrus?” the voice on the other line asked.  
“Yeah,” Kanan replied.  
“This is Grace from the hospital.” she started. It was here that Kanan could hear the frazzle in her voice.  
“What’s wrong?”Kanan asked, not even caring if he would get in trouble, he turned around and started heading the hospital.   
“It’s Ezra.” Grace said.  
Kanan just about turned on his sirens. “What’s wrong?”  
“He seems to be in some sort of panic. We can’t get him to calm down.” Grace replied.  
“I’m on my way.” Kanan said.  
Kanan might have sped, on his way over, but who was going to give him a ticket? Not himself, and Hera was on the other side of town. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside and up to his fosterson’s room.   
He was met with the sight of Ezra, curled up as small as possible in the top corner of the bed. Sobbing and breathing incredibly fast. The heart-rate monitor read 125.  
“He was totally fine ten minutes ago.” Grace explained to Kanan. Donna was still trying to calm Ezra down.  
Kanan heard a movie playing, just over Ezra’s sobs. He glanced at the screen and took only a moment to recognize the movie, and the problem.  
“Here, let me try.”Kanan said, gently moving Donna out of the way. He sat on the bed and pulled Ezra onto his lap, and easy feat given how small the teen was.  
He wrapped one arm around him and used the other to press his head gently into his chest.   
“Hey, bud, it’s okay.” Kanan whispered. “I’m right here. Just focus on my voice and on my heart.”   
Ezra’s breathing seemed to start evening out.  
“Can you turn the movie off?” Kanan asked the nurses.   
They did so.  
“You’re not there bud. You’re right here with me, in my arms.” Kanan soothed. “I’ll never let go, and I’ll never leave you.  
Ezra opened his eyes, and looked up at Kanan. “Kanan?”  
“I’m right here bud,” Kanan reassured.  
Ezra turned, wrapping his arms around Kanan and burring his face into the man’s chest.  
“I don’t want to watch it.” Ezra sobbed, slightly muffled by Kanan’s police uniform.  
“You don’t have to.” Kanan promised. “Just calm down. Match your breathing with mine. Deep breaths.” he instructed. “In, and out. In and out.”  
A few minutes later, and Ezra’s breathing and pulse were back to normal.   
Kanan rubbed Ezra’s back.   
“So,” Donna said. “Um, Grace will run some final tests. Mr. Jarrus if I could have a work with you?”  
“It’ll be alright bud. I’ll be right back.” Kanan promised. He knew that whenever Ezra had an experience like this, his mind momentarily reverted back to around the age of seven, so he needed a lot of reassurance.   
“Okay,” Ezra relented and let go of Kanan sitting back onto the bed and allowed Grace to give him one last check over.  
Kanan went out into the hall with Donna.  
“Um, about that.” Donna said.  
“It’s not your fault. In hindsight I should have told someone.” Kanan reassured. “Ezra saw his parents’ killed in front of him when he was young. And sometimes seeing something similar, especially in films it seems, can send him into a panic.”  
Grace joined them. “He’s fine. He can go home now if you want.”  
“It’ll probably be for the best.” Kanan said.   
“Well go get him ready. We’ll get the discharged papers ready.” Donna said.  
Kanan re-entered the room. Ezra smiled when he met his gaze.   
“You can come home now.” Kanan said.   
Ezra got out of the bed and grabbed the bag of clothes.   
“I can change right?” Ezra asked.  
“Yeah,” Kanan confirmed.   
Ezra headed into the bathroom and quickly changed. Kanan was waiting for him. He held onto his back pack and handed over Tobi.  
“Thanks,” Ezra smiled.  
“No problem kid.” Kanan replied. “Now let’s get you out of here.”


	9. Apologies and Embarassment

Ezra was quite on the way to the police station.   
“You okay kid?” Kanan asked, glancing over.  
“I’m fine.” Ezra said. “I guess I’m a little sore.”  
“What about what happened in the room?” Kanan asked.  
“I’m better now. “ Ezra replied. “I know you’re here for me now.”   
“I wish you could have been there for you sooner.” Kanan said as he pulled into the station.   
“Yeah, well, I guess I better try to get used to watching movies in case there is a time I can’t avoid it.” Ezra said, climbing out of the car.   
“Not only that,” Kanan said, walking around the car to stand by his foster son. “I wish I could have found you sooner. You were on the streets for fat to long.”   
“Well, you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Ezra said.   
Kanan smiled and put an arm around Ezra’s shoulder as they walked towards the station.   
“Hey, kid, there you are.” Zeb said as the pair walked inside. “I was wondering where you were.”   
“I was at the hospital.” Ezra explained.   
“Why?” Sabine asked, Ezra just now noticed she was here.  
Ezra blushed slightly. “I had an allergic reaction last night. But I’m better now.” Trying maybe a little too hard to impress his crush.   
“Great to hear that kid,” Sabine said, either not taking notice of the kids attempts, or she clearly wasn’t impressed. “Wacca allergic too?”  
“Seafood apparently.” Hera informed, walking in. “I didn’t know, so when I invited them over for supper yesterday I made them my Cioppino.”  
“Oh, that’s a shame you can’t enjoy Hera’s Cioppino.” Sabine said, “It’s my favorite.”  
Hera smiled, “I’ll bring you leftovers sometime.”  
“Well, I’m out of here.” Zeb said. “Got to go on patrol.”   
Zeb left the station, but Sabine stayed behind.  
“Do you go on patrol now or?” Ezra asked.  
“Nah, I was patrolling before Kanan and Hera. Chopper is gonna patrol tonight with Zeb. I’m waiting for my ride.”   
“Oh, so they have the car today?” Hera asked, taking her seat.  
“Hey, they’ll be here soon.” Sabine said.  
Kanan sat down at another chair, and Ezra took one next to him.   
‘So, Sabine has a boyfriend.’ Ezra thought. ‘Well, there’s still hope for me, if she breaks up with him and in a few years when I’m older….’ He was taken out of his thoughts when the door opened and in walked another woman.   
She was about Sabine’s age, maybe a little older, and a little talker. She had dark skin and her black hair was shaved on the side and had red tattoos on the side of her head.   
‘That must’ve hurt.’ Ezra thought on the mysterious woman’s tattoos.   
“Ketsu, there you are.” Sabine smiled. “We were just talking about you.” She got up and started to walk over.   
“All good things I hope.” the woman, Ketsu, responded.  
“Oh, just how you had the car.” Sabine smiled.   
‘Wait, what?’ Ezra thought.   
Ezra’s question however was answered a moment later, when Sabine kissed Ketsu.   
“Ready to go?” Ketsu asked once they broke apart.  
“Wait, I don’t think you’ve meet Kanan and Ezra yet.” Sabine said. “That is Kanan, he’s pretty new to the force, and that’s his foster son Ezra, who was Phantom before. Ya know, I’ve mentioned how he caused us a few problems a couple months ago.”  
“Yeah, I think he pickpocketed me once.” Ketsu said.  
“Possibly,” Ezra muttered, still in shock.  
“Kanan, Ezra, this is my girlfriend, Ketsu.” Sabine introduced.  
‘Welp, there goes my chances.’ Ezra thought.   
“Well, see you guys later.” Sabine said, walking out hand in hand with Ketsu.  
“They sort of make a cute couple.” Kanan commented after they left.  
“Yeah, they’ve been dating for a couple of years.” Hera said.  
“What’s that face?” Kanan asked, looking over at Ezra.  
Ezra didn’t respond.  
Kanan smirked. “You liked Sabine didn’t you?”  
Ezra’s silence was his answer.  
“Was she you’re first crush?” Hera asked sweetly, curious, and intent on embarrassing the teen.   
“Kinda hard to meet girls on the street.” Ezra muttered as he admitted.   
“Aw, first crush and first heartbreak.” Hera smiled.  
Ezra’s face started to grow hot.  
“Aw, kid, we’re only teasing.” Kanan said. “Sorry,”  
“Yeah, sorry.” Hera apologized. “Sorry, ‘bout that, and about last night.”  
“It’s alright Hera. I’m better now.” Ezra replied.  
“Hey, it’s your birthday soon right?” Hera asked.  
“Two days.” Ezra answered.  
“Do you guys want to come over to celebrate?” Hera asked.  
“As long as you don’t give him seafood.” Kanan joked.  
“Oh, ha, ha.” Hera sarcastically replied. “It was an accident and you know it. Plus it was partly your fault for not telling me.”  
“Okay, yes I admit I should’ve mentioned it when you invited us for supper. But this is till new to me, being a parent is hard.” Kanan defended. 

Ezra glanced down at his bag, trying to think of something to do. He had finished his book at the hospital, so he grabbed his cards and started to play solitaire, while Kanan and Hera continued to talk about random things.   
“Hey Kanan, I need to ask you something.” Hera saiad.  
“Okay,”  
“In private.” Hera clarified.   
‘What?’ Ezra thought.  
“Okay,” Kanan said but followed Hera off to the other side of the room where Ezra couldn’t hear.   
“What could they possibly be talking about?” Ezra muttered to himself.   
Finally the young couple came back over. Ezra raised an eyebrow at Kanan, silently asking what that was about. Kanan waved it off, making Ezra even more confused.   
Eventually, it was time to go home. Ezra walked closely beside Kanan as they headed back towards the apartment.   
“Are you glad to be heading home?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah, the hospital was pretty boring.” Ezra admitted.   
Kanan smirked before asking. “What do you want for supper?”  
Ezra shrugged, “I don’t know.”  
“Does the Asteroid Belt sound good?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah, sure.” Ezra smiled.   
They reached the diner and were greeted by a new waitress. This waitress, was certainly younger than the one that hated Ezra before. In fact, she couldn’t be much older than Ezra herself, probably a high school student working a part time job for some extra cash. She was only slightly taller than Ezra, had mid back length light brown hair pulled back, and had hazel eyes beneath glasses. She wore a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket.  
“Hey, table for two?” she asked with a real smile.  
“Yup,” Kanan replied, liking her better than the other waitress already.   
“Right this way,” the waitress requested leading them to a table. “My name is Rae, I’ll be you’re server. Can I start you off with something to drink?”  
“I’ll take a Coke.” Kanan said.   
“Same,” Ezra replied.   
“All righty then,” Rae said handing them their menus. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”   
“She seems much nicer than the other one.” Ezra commented, looking at his menu.  
“Yeah, a lot younger too.” Kanan smiled.  
“What’s that got to do with anything?” Ezra asked.  
“Oh, nothing.” Kanan smirked.   
“You better not try to set me up.” Ezra glared.  
“Oh alright.” Kanan relented.   
“Here are your drinks.” Rae said, placing the drink gently on the table in front of them. “We have a special today, would you like to hear it?”  
“Sure,” Kanan replied.  
“Our special today, and actually for the week, Okadiah’s trying to decide if he wants it on the menu or not,” she added with a slight eye roll. “Is popcorn shrimp.”  
“No thanks,” Ezra said immediately. “I’d rather not go back to the hospital again.”  
Rae raised an eyebrow. “Seafood allergy?”  
“Yes,” Kanan confirmed.   
“I’ll be sure to let Okdiah know so he can special prep you’re food.” Rae replied. “Do you know what you want?”  
“I’ll just take the burger.” Ezra ordered.  
“And for you sir?” Rae asked.  
“I’ll take the Philly cheese steak.” Kanan replied.   
“Okay, I’ll put your orders in right away.” Rae said.  
“She does seem really nice.” Kanan smiled.  
“Kanan you already promised.” Ezra said.  
It took a few minutes, but soon enough, Rae had returned with their food. “There you go, enjoy fellas.”   
The two ate their food and as Rae came back with their check Kanan had to open his mouth.  
“Are you available?” Kanan asked.  
“Kanan!” Ezra shouted, hiding his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment.  
Rae let out a small laugh. “I’m actually seeing someone at the moment.”   
“Okay, sorry.” Kanan said.   
“I don’t think it’s me you should be apologizing to.” Rae said, handing the check to Kanan before heading over the only other table that was occupied.   
Kanan glanced at Ezra, his blush had reached even the tips of his ears and the base of his neck. Kanan rubbed his hand on the back of his head.  
“Hey, kid, I’m sorry,” Kanan apologized. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.”  
“I told you twice not to say anything.” Ezra muttered from behind his hands.  
“I know, and I am deeply sorry.” Kanan said.   
Ezra lowered his hands, “Let’s just get out of here before she comes back.”  
“Alright.” Kanan said, setting enough cash on the table under the check for the bill and a nice tip.   
The two made their way home, and Ezra quietly pulled out his bed and collapsed on it.  
Kanan sighed, deciding it was probably best to leave the teen alone for now, after all, he’s embarrassed him far too much today.


	10. Midnight Conversations

Ezra woke up in the middle of the night, only to be expected, he went to bed pretty much after they got back from the diner. He grew guilty at the memory of what happed at the diner. Kanan had ignored him ever since he they got back to the home. Or was it the apartment? Was Kanan going to kick him out in the morning? Was he going to bring him to Ahsoka and just tell her that he was done with him and to put him somewhere else?  
Ezra clutched Tobi tighter to his chest. He didn’t think he could handle being rejected by Kanan, not now. Even if it’s been barely over a week they connected so much.   
Ezra just had to know. He had to know if Kanan was going to give him up so he could prepare himself mentally and emotionally. No use being a crying mess when he was brought to Ahsoka. He wondered where he would be sent. Would he stay in the city, or would he be sent to a completely different part of the country?   
Ezra slowly got out of bed, holding Tobi close to his chest, he slowly and softly approached Kanan’s bedroom. He carefully opened the door and slid in.  
“Kanan?” Ezra soft asked, softly closing the door behind him. He strained his eyes to see Kanan, who was sleeping soundly in his bed.  
Ezra approached the bed slowly, his socked feet silently stepping on the carpet. “Kanan,”   
Kanan shifted and sat up, “Hm, Ezra, what is it?” he rubbed his eyes. “It’s, it’s nearly three thirty.”  
There was no turning back now. “Are, are you mad at me?” Ezra cautiously asked.   
“Why would I be mad at you?” Kanan asked.  
“Cause I yelled at you back at the Asteroid Belt,” Ezra explained. “And then we got back here you ignored me.” He purposely said ‘here’ instead of ‘home’ not sure if this small apartment would still be in his home later on this morning.   
“I wasn’t ignoring you.” Kanan replied. “I thought you needed space. I thought you were mad at me.”  
“Oh, so, you aren’t mad at me?” Ezra asked for confirmation.  
“Of course not,” Kanan said.  
“And you aren’t going to give me up to the foster agency?” Ezra asked.  
“Never,” Kanan promised.   
“Oh, okay.” Ezra said with a small smile at the reassurance. “Sorry for bothering you.” He rubbed the back of his neck, before turning around to go back to his own bed.   
“Ezra,” Kanan called.   
Ezra turned around.  
“Would you rather stay in here?” Kanan offered.  
Ezra headed back towards the bed, biting his lip slightly. “Are you sure?”  
“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure.” Kanan smiled, holding the covers open for Ezra to crawl into. Ezra promptly did so.   
He snuggled up to Kanan’s chest; Kanan placed an arm around his charge with a smile.   
“I love you too much to let you go so easily.” Kanan promised.   
“You promise?” Ezra asked.  
“I promise.” Kanan replied, kissing Ezra on top of the head. “What happened at the diner, I was just trying to have some fun with you.”  
“I’m so stupid for thinking that you would just abandon me.” Ezra muttered.  
“No, no, no.” Kanan said. “You aren’t stupid. Never think otherwise.”  
Ezra looked up at Kanan.  
“You aren’t used to having someone there to care for you. Of course you would think that the smallest thing would get rid of that care.” Kanan said, as he rubbed a hand through Ezra’s hair. “Real care, real love, you never stop feeling that towards someone. Nothing you do will ever change the fact that I love and care for you.”  
Tears of joy came to Ezra’s eyes, he quickly buried his face back into Kanan’s chest and dampened his night shirt.   
“Kanan,” Ezra said.  
“Yeah?” Kanan asked.  
“Thanks,” Ezra replied. “Thank you for, for, for loving me. You, you don’t know how much that means to me.”  
Kanan smiled. “It’s no problem Ezra. Anyone who would get to know you would love you.”   
“You’re the first person in a long time to take the time to get to know me.” Ezra said.  
“That’s really a shame.” Kanan replied, running his hand through Ezra’s hair.  
“I love you Kanan.” Ezra said.   
“I love you too Ezra.” Kanan said. “Now get some sleep, I’ll be right here.”   
Ezra snuggled closer into Kanan’s hold.  
“I’ll never let you go.” Kanan promised as Ezra drifted off to sleep. He smiled as he felt Ezra’s breathing even out. He placed another kiss on top of Ezra’s head. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep himself.   
He wasn’t lying when he told Ezra that he loved him. He would love the boy forever, no matter what.


	11. A Mother Figure

Kanan was awoken slightly before his alarm from a text notification. He sleepily opened the message and saw it was from Hera.   
‘Hey, I don’t think I told you this yesterday, but I have today off. You’ll be on patrol with Sabine today.’   
‘Okay, have a nice day :-)’ Kanan replied.   
Ezra snuggled further into his chest. Kanan smiled, then thought of something. He was being a solid father figure, but Ezra also still deserved a more maternal, mother figure.   
‘What were you planning on doing?’ Kanan texted.   
It only took a moment for the reply to arrive, ‘Nothing much. I was going to pick up Ezra’s present but I can always do that later in the day. Why?’  
‘Well, I was just thinking, that Ezra might like to spend the day with you. I think he might need a mother figure. He might want one eventually, and it might be best to get him started on trusting you better.’ Kanan suggested.  
‘I would love to spend the day with the kid. He’s so sweet.’ Hera replied.   
‘Could you pick him up at the station at seven?’ Kanan asked.  
‘Sure thing love.’ Hera messaged. ‘I’ll bring him back near the end of your shift.’   
‘Sounds good to me.’ Kanan replied. ‘See you then.’  
Kanan was startled, when the alarm on his phone went off while it was still in his hands. His slightly startled jump, effectively woke the sleeping teen that was cuddling up to him.   
“Time to wake up already?” Ezra asked sleepily.   
“Yeah, bud, go get ready.” Kanan said, ruffling the teen’s hair. “You don’t have to pack a bag.”  
“Why?” Ezra asked as he climbed out of the bed.  
“Hera has the day off. She wants to spend the day with you.” Kanan explained.   
“She actually wants to spend the day with me?” Ezra asked, searching the bed for Tobi, who had fallen out of his grasp in the middle of the night.  
“Why wouldn’t she?” Kanan remarked, finding the stuffed cat and handing it over to Ezra.   
“Okay, if you’re sure.” Ezra said, leaving the bedroom to go get ready for the day.  
Kanan got himself ready as well and met Ezra out in the main room. The kid had gotten changed and put his bed away.   
“Cereal okay for breakfast?” Kanan asked,  
“Sure,” Ezra shrugged.   
Kanan poured two bowls of cereal and milk and sat them on the table.   
Ezra seemed a little distance as he at his breakfast.   
“Everything alright bud?” Kanan asked.  
“What if Hera decides she doesn’t like me?” Ezra asked. “I mean she is going to spend all day with me.”  
“I spent a whole week with you and I like you.” Kanan reminded. “What makes you think that Hera will be different?”   
Ezra sighed, “I don’t know. I guess I’m just being paranoid.”  
“If it makes you feel any better it was partly my idea as well.” Kanan offered. “I figured you could use a mother figure and Hera seemed like the best person to fit the mold.”  
“All right,” Ezra responded. “If you think it’s a good idea.”   
“At least try for me?” Kanan asked.  
“I promise.” Ezra sighed, taking a bit of the cereal.   
“Good.” Kanan smiled, before he started to eat his own cereal.   
“Any ideas what Hera’s going to want to do?” Ezra asked.  
“I’m not sure.” Kanan shrugged. “You’re just have to wait and find out.”  
After the two finished their breakfast they headed over to the station.   
Hera was waiting in her car when they walked up.   
“Hey guys.” Hera greeted.   
“Good morning Hera.” Kanan replied. At Ezra’s silence, Kanan nudged him to remind him not to be rude.  
“Hey Hera,” Ezra said, silently.  
“Well, I’ll see you tonight Ezra.” Kanan bid his foster son farewell, before heading into the station to punch in.   
Ezra’s eyes followed his guardian until he disappeared, before moving his gaze back to the woman waiting in the car.  
“Ready?” Hera asked.   
Ezra hesitated slightly before climbing into the car and buckled up.  
Hera gave a smile before she started her car.  
“So, what are we doing?” Ezra asked.  
“Well I thinking we could go to my father’s for a bit.” Hera suggested. “He has a small farm about half an hour out from the farm. He has a few animals. Do you like animals?”  
“Yeah,” Ezra responded.  
“Just to let you know, I don’t always get along with him, so don’t feel like it’s your fault if we start fighting.” Hera warned.  
“Okay.” Ezra said.   
They drove in silence for a couple of minutes before Hera tried to start up another conversation.   
“How was your night last night?”   
“Kanan and I sort of had a disagreement.” Ezra answered.  
“What happened?” Hera asked, glancing over real quick before returning her eyes to the road.  
“We went to the diner for supper, and he tried to hook me up with the new waitress even though I told him not to.” Ezra explained. “Later that night I was so scared because I thought he was done with me, cause I yelled at him then he ignored me the rest of the night.”   
Hera glanced back over in shock.   
“Early this morning I went to his room and asked him if he was going to give me up, but he explained that he wasn’t ignoring me, but giving me the space he thought I needed. It was just a misunderstanding” Ezra continued.  
“Well, I’m glad you got it sorted out.” Hera smiled.   
“I guess I’m pretty paranoid.” Ezra said. “About being alone again, and, I guess I’m nervous about right now.”  
“Did Kanan tell you that nothing you do will make him stop caring about you?” Hera asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra replied.   
“Well, the same thing goes for me.” Hera smiled.   
Ezra was shocked. “You care for me?”   
“Yeah,’ Hera replied. “I guess I see you as a son too.”   
Ezra smiled. “So, if Kanan is my foster father, and you’re his girlfriend, does that make your sort of my pseudo-foster mother since you technically don’t have any custody over me?”  
“If you want to see it that way I guess. I’m perfectly fine just being a mother figure for you.”   
Ezra smiled, “Thanks.”  
“No thanks necessary Ezra,” Hera responded. “It is absolutely no problem.”   
That brought a huge smile to Ezra’s face.   
Hera turned on the radio on lightly, loud enough so the ride wouldn’t be silent, but quite enough so if another conversation started, they could easily talk over it.   
Hera smiled when she head Ezra silently singing with the songs on the radio. “You’re such a good singer.” she commented.   
Ezra blushed slightly, “Thanks,”   
“Well, we’re here.” Hera said, pulling into the long driveway of her father’s farm.  
Hera led Ezra up to the front door and she knocked.   
A man opened the door. He was tall and brown hair the was peppered with some gray. “Hera,” he had a thick accent. Ezra wondered where he was from.   
“Hello father.” Hera greeted.  
“Who is this?” Hera’s father asked, staring at Ezra.  
“If you think he’s mine you must be losing it father.” Hera lightly joked. “He’s nearly fifteen. I would have been eight when I had him.”   
Ezra’s eye lightly widened in shock. Hera was that young? Well then again, his foster father was only fourteen years older than him.  
“This is Ezra, he’s my boyfriend’s foster son.” Hera introduced.  
“Hello sir.” Ezra greeted.  
“Call me Cham.” Hera’s father replied. “Why are you two here?”  
“Well, Kanan has to work today, but I had the day off, so I thought I would spend some time with Ezra today. I thought he might like to get out of the city for a bit.” Hera explained.  
“This is my first time out of the city in eight years.” Ezra added, both to Cham and Hera.   
“I thought he might like to see the animals.” Hera said.  
“Well, you know where they are.” Cham replied before heading back into the house.  
“Follow me.” Hera said, heading towards the barn.  
“Is he always like that?” Ezra asked.  
“No, he’s usually worse.” Hera replied.   
“Where’s he from?” Ezra asked. “He had a pretty thick accent.”  
“We’re from Ryloth. It’s a city near Paris, France.” Hera explained.  
“You’re from France?” Ezra asked. “You don’t really have an accent.”  
“We moved here when I was a little girl, about eight or nine.” Hera replied. “My accent only really comes out when I’m upset.”   
They finally arrived inside the barn.  
“Now you like cats?” Hera asked.  
“Love them.” Ezra answered.   
“Oh, then you’ll love this.” Hera replied. “My father’s Russian Blue just recently had kittens, they’re only a month old.”  
“Kittens!” Ezra smiled.  
“They’re probably hiding around here somewhere.” Hera said.   
A large cat walked out from a seemingly empty stable, and meowed at them.   
“Well, there’s the mother.” Hera pointed out. Ezra slowly walked over to her and held out his hand.   
The cat sniffed his hand before rubbing her face against it. “Hey there girl.” Ezra said softly. Sitting down he started to pet her. “Where’s your babies?”  
The mother cat meowed again, and five kittens came tumbling out of the stable.   
Ezra’s smile grew wider. The kittens came over towards Ezra to be their mother.   
Ezra slowly reached out towards the smallest of them all. It shied away for a moment before coming back closer to him. He smiled and gently picked it up and set it in his lap.  
“Well, you are a cutie pie.” Ezra said.   
The cat had gray fur that was almost blue. He gently moved it around to figure out the gender, and found it to be a girl.   
“Hey there little girl.” Ezra said, softly petting the small kitten. He could easily hold her in one hand, even if his hands were smaller than the average teen.  
The kitten started to purr.   
“She’s purring.” Ezra smiled at Hera.  
“She must really love you.” Hera said, sitting beside him. She grabbed the mother cat and set her in her lap.   
“Minerva here was my pet while I still lived here.” Hera explained. “She didn’t like my own house, so I had to bring her back here.”   
“I really like cats.” Ezra started to explain. “While I was on the streets, sometimes stray cats would cuddle up to me on cold nights. We kept each other warm. I don’t even know if I would still be alive if it wasn’t for the cats.”  
Hera slowly reached towards Ezra, to give pull him close to her, slightly nervous, not knowing if he would want it or not. But after she pulled him into her side he leaned into her as well.  
“A few times they even tried to feed me.” Ezra reminisced. “They would bring me animals they’ve caught, but after the first time I tried I learned to not eat the rats they brought me. But occasionally one somehow managed to bring me a stale roll or something.”   
He lifted the kitten in his hand up to his face and placed her nose on his, “They were pretty much my only friends on the streets.”  
Ezra carried the kitten as Hera showed him the other animals on the farm: a couple of horses, a few cows, and a small flock of sheep and goats, even a swan. Ezra didn’t like the swan, it, calling it a devil bird, because it tried to bite him and attack the kitten.   
“It’s almost lunch time, how about we head inside and get something to eat.” Hera suggested.   
“Can I bring the kitten inside?” Ezra asked.  
“Sure,” Hera said. “Father usually allows the cats in the house when in it gets colder anyways.”   
Ezra followed her inside and waited patiently for lunch while playing with the kitten.   
“You really seem to like that kitten.” Cham said, suddenly appearing behind Ezra.  
“Yeah, I love her,” Ezra responded.  
“Do you want her?” Cham asked.  
“I’m not sure if Kanan would like that. Besides, I don’t have any of the stuff to take care of her. I don’t even know if our apartment allows cats.” Ezra replied. “Thanks for the offer though.”   
“Ezra, lunch is ready.” Hera said, coming into the room.  
“Alright, no fish right?” Ezra asked.  
“Yes, Ezra, there’s no fish, it’s Mac and Cheese.” Hera responded.  
“Alright.” Ezra said, getting up and following her into the kitchen.   
Ezra sat the kitten on the floor next to his chair, but halfway through his meal, the kitten tried to climb his leg and started to meow up at him.   
“She must have really bonded with you already.” Hera said.  
“She’s a sweet thing.” Ezra replied, granting the kitten her wish and picked her up. “I wish I could keep her.”   
Ezra didn’t notice Hera’s smile.   
“Well, we should probably head back into the city. We can do something else there while we wait for Kanan.” Hera suggested.  
“Alright.” Ezra sighed, he carried the kitten back out towards the barn.   
“Bye little girl.” Ezra said, setting the kitten on the ground.   
The kitten meowed at him.  
“Maybe I can see you again, but I have to go now. You stay here with your mother. I have to go back to my sort of dad.” Ezra bid the kitten farewell.   
“Ready to go?” Hera asked, she was standing by the car waiting for him.  
“I guess,” Ezra responded.  
“You’ll see her again,” Hera said. “I promise.”


	12. A Box of Memories

Kanan pulled into the neighborhood that he had looked up. He was so luckily that Ahsoka had given him permission to take a little time out of his patrol to do this.   
He pulled up to the house address he looked up before parking in the street in front of it. He got out and knocked on the door.  
“Is there a problem officer?” the woman who answered the door asked.   
“No ma’am.” Kanan reassured. “My name is Kanan Jarrus, is it alright if I come in?”  
“Do you have a reason to search my house?” the woman questioned.   
“I’ll explain.” Kanan replied.  
The woman gave Kanan a quick glance before letting him through the doorway.  
“I expect an explanation.” the woman stated as she closed the door.   
“How long have you lived in this house?” Kanan asked.  
“That’s not explaining, but about eight years.” the woman said.   
“You bought it from the government correct?” Kanan asked.  
“Yes.” the woman confirmed.   
“What do you know about the previous owners?” Kanan asked.   
“I think their names were the Bridgers.” the woman explained. “I’m pretty sure they died which is why the government was selling it. I don’t know the full story, they refused to tell us, but I think they were murdered. Is there a point to all this? Are they reopening the case?”  
“No, but I think they should.” Kanan responded. “I’m now fostering their son. The child that used to live here until his parents were killed. I was mainly wondering if you had kept any items from them. It’s his birthday tomorrow, and I thought giving him something from his past would be a perfect gift.”  
“Oh my,” the woman said. “I’m so sorry. Yeah, we got rid of most of the personal items we found already in the house, but we did keep some in a box in the attic.” She started to lead him towards the stairs. “You are welcome to look through it.”  
“Thank you ma’am.” Kanan responded.   
“My name is Breha Organa by the way.” the woman finally introduced. “I live here with my husband and our daughter. My daughter’s birthday is actually in a few days as well. We’re so proud of her. She’s only a sophomore but she’s already student body president at her school.”   
“How’s the school system?” Kanan asked. “I’ll probably be sending Ezra in January.”   
“It’s pretty good.” Breha responded. “She does have a few problems with some of the teachers, but who doesn’t?”   
There was a small doorway at the end of the hallway on the second floor. “Well here’s the attic.” Breha said. “I’ll bring that box out for you.” Breha entered the attic, leaving Kanan in the hallway.   
“So this is the house Ezra was meant to grow up in?” Kanan muttered to himself. There was a picture on the wall of a young girl about Ezra’s age. She had long brown hair and looked not too much like Breha, but Kanan assumed it was her daughter. After all, the girl could look like her father, or she could even be adopted.   
“Here you go.” Breha said, emerging from the attic carrying a box. “Feel free to take anything you want from here.”  
“Thank you,” Kanan responded taking the box.   
The box mostly held photo album, a few documents, such as a marriage certificate and Ezra’s birth certificate and Social Security Card. There was one framed photo that made Kanan smile, he took it out and showed it to Breha. “That’s so sweet.”   
“I’ll take the whole box if you don’t mind.” Kanan said.  
“Of course take it.” Breha responded. “It rightly belongs to him anyways.”  
“Thank you for your time Mrs. Organa.” Kanan bid her farewell.  
“No problem Officer Jarrus.” Breha returned.   
As Kanan started to exit the house he saw what must have been the master bedroom.   
“We had to get new carpet in here when we moved in.” Breha said softly. “It looked like a murder scene.”  
“It was,” Kanan replied sadly.  
“They were killed in here?” Breha asked.  
“Yeah,” Kanan responded.   
“They didn’t mention that.” Breha muttered.  
“That sort of thing may turn away some buyers.” Kanan mused.   
“Well that must have been traumatizing, for a young child to walk in on his parents dead bodies.” Breha thoughtfully spoke.  
“It’s worse than that. He saw them die. He was hiding under the bed.” Kanan said. “That poor kid has seen things no one should have to see.”  
Breha gasped at the news. “The poor dear.”   
“Even after seeing his parents die, he lived on the streets for nearly eight years. I don’t even want to think of some of the horrors he must have seen out there.” Kanan explained lightly. He sighed and headed back towards the front door. “I really must be going. I need to back on patrol.”  
“Keep that boy well cared for.” Breha said as she stopped at the door way.  
“That’s one thing you don’t have to worry about.” Kanan promised. He put the box in the back of his patrol car and got back to work.  
As he went back to his route he wondered what Ezra and Hera did today.   
“Well whatever it was, I’m sure the two of them bonded over something.” Kanan muttered to himself.


	13. A Good Birthday

Ezra woke up to someone lightly shaking his shoulder. Street instincts told him to panic, but something else said not to. He focused his eyes on the person who’s arm had been shaking him.   
“Hm, morning Kanan.” Ezra greeted.  
“Morning birthday boy.” Kanan smiled.  
“Oh yeah, it’s my birthday, isn’t?” Ezra asked.  
“Well it is October 6th.” Kanan replied. “Remember Hera is having us over tonight.”   
“You and your girlfriend,” Ezra joked. “When are you just going to propose?”   
“We’ve only been dating for like a month.” Kanan blushed.  
“I’ve heard stories of shorter than that.” Ezra muttered getting off the hide-a-bed before making it, and folding it back into the couch.  
“Where did you hear those?” Kanan asked walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast.  
“This one play I read at the library.” Ezra answered. “Romeo and Juliet by William something or other.”  
“Shakespeare,” Kanan provided.  
“Yeah, interesting guy.” Ezra said. “Pretty good stories.”  
“If memory serves, their love story didn’t turn out to well.” Kanan laughed.  
“Cause they were idiot kids.” Ezra brushed off. “Juliet was only like 14, far too long for some pampered girl to be making life changing decisions.”   
Kanan laughed at that.  
“You and Hera are older and wiser and won’t make stupid decisions with your relationship hopefully.” Ezra added.

“Kid just sit down while I finish breakfast.” Kanan said.  
There was a small silence.  
“This is the first birthday in a while I won’t be spending alone on the streets.” Ezra muttered softly. “I spent eight birthdays alone.”  
“Well you won’t be alone anymore.” Kanan smiled, setting the bowl of oatmeal in front of his foster son.  
“I know,” Ezra returned the smiled. He started to eat the oatmeal.   
There was only light conversation here and there as the two ate their breakfast.   
“Well you better get ready to go.” Kanan said as he started to clean up breakfast.  
“Yeah,” Ezra agreed. He headed to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes and got changed. After getting back to the main room he packed his bag with his book and deck of cards.  
“Ready to go?” Kanan asked, coming into the room in uniform.   
“Yup,” Ezra smiled.   
“Alright let’s go.” Kanan said.   
They walked towards the station. “Be good,” Kanan said in the lot of the station. He hugged his foster son before heading into his patrol car.   
Ezra walked into the station.   
“Hey kid,” Sabine greeted.   
“Hi Sabine.” Ezra replied. “Hey Zeb,”  
“Hey, catch.” Sabine said before tossing something at Ezra.  
Ezra yelped, pretty pathetically, before managing to catch the rather large object had thrown at him. “What’s this?” he squeaked.  
“Your present.” Sabine smiled. “It’s your birthday isn’t?”   
“Thanks,” Ezra replied sitting down. He opened it and found it to be a book. “This my favorite author.”   
“Yup, new series, came out two days ago.” Sabine replied. “It’s from Ketsu and me.”  
“Well thanks.” Ezra smiled.   
“Here,” Zeb said, placing an item on Ezra’s book. It was a Rubix Cube with a bow on it. The jerkish move was that it was already messed up. “Figured you would like a challenge.” he laughed.   
Ezra rolled his eyes and started on the cube.   
“Ha!” Ezra triumphally announced an hour later., “Got it.” He proudly showed it to Zeb and Sabine.   
“You really solved it?” Sabine asked coming over. “I can never get these.” She took it out of his hand and smirked. She quickly messed it up.   
“Sabine,” Ezra protested.   
“Let’s see you solve it again hotshot.” Sabine laughed handing it back to him and ruffled his hair.  
Ezra grumbled before restarting his task.  
Every time Ezra solved the cube one of the officers would just take it from him and mess it up again. By the fourth time it was about time for lunch.   
“What should we get for lunch?” Zeb asked.  
“You two order, Ketsu packed me something.” Sabine replied, pulling out a lunch box from under her desk.   
“Wacca want kid?” Zeb asked. “We can order Pizza, Chinese, Sushi.”  
“Not sushi.” Ezra replied.   
“Why not?” Zeb asked.  
“Kid’s allergic to fish remember?”Sabine called over. “I’m pretty sure Kanan would kill you if you put his kid in the hospital.”   
“Right, best not anger the dad.” Zeb said. “So no sushi, in fact, Chinese could even be dangerous. Even if we don’t order fish they cook it.”   
“There’s a sub shop down the street the delivers.” Sabine suggested as she started to eat what seemed to be left over chicken. “Ketsu says is pretty good.”  
“Sure.” Zeb said. “What kind do you want kid?”  
“What do you suggest Sabine?” Ezra asked.  
“I wouldn’t know.” Sabine replied. “Can’t eat sandwiches, I have a gluten allergy.”  
Ezra wasn’t sure what the hell gluten was so he turned to Zeb. “So what do you suggest?”  
“I think you would like the ham melt.” Zeb replied.  
“Okay,” Ezra shrugged.   
After lunch Ezra read, mostly to avoid having to do the cube four more times because Zeb would probably keep messing it up.   
The doors to the station opened and Ezra smiled as Kanan and Hera walked in.   
“Happy Birthday,” Hera greeted him.  
“Thanks.” Ezra replied.   
“I hope you like spaghetti.” Hera smiled.  
“It’s been a while since I had it.” Ezra answered.   
“Oh, you’ll like it.” Zeb said as he headed towards the door. “Hera makes the best sauce. Well I’m out.”   
“How was your day?” Kanan asked, taking a seat by Ezra.   
“Ok,” Ezra responded. “Zeb gave me a Rubix cube, but every time I solved it, he or Sabine would take it and mess it up again.”  
“You can actually solve those things?” Kanan asked. “Depa gave me one but I could never solve the darn thing.”  
“You just gotta be smart and patient.” Ezra replied with a smirk.  
“Oh ha ha.” Kanan sarcastically laughed.   
There was light conversation while the three of them waited for Kanan and Hera’s shift to be over.   
“Okay,” Kanan smiled. “We’re going to walk back over to the apartment and get the car. We’ll meet you at your house.”  
“Sounds good.” Hera replied, giving Kanan a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Come on kid, we don’t want to be late.” Kanan said and led Ezra out the door.   
They drove on in silence until they finally reached Hera’s house.  
Kanan rang the doorbell.  
“Perfect time you two.” Hera smiled as she opened the door. “I think we should start with presents.”  
“Presents?” Ezra asked.  
“Yes, it is your birthday after all.” Kanan smiled. “Mine are in the trunk, I’ll go get them real quick.”   
Kanan had wrapped the gifts late last night after Ezra had gone to sleep before putting them in the trunk.  
“Mine is in my room.” Hera said. “Go sit on the couch while I got get it.”  
Ezra did so. Kanan came in a few seconds later holding two small packages.  
“Ezra close your eyes.” Hera called.  
“Why?” Ezra replied.  
“Just do it.” Hera answered.  
“Okay,” Ezra said.   
He heard Hera’s foot steps approach before something small was placed on his lap. Was it moving?  
He opened his eyes and saw on his lap was a kitten.  
“Is, is this the kitten from yesterday?” Ezra asked gently picking her up.  
“Yes,” Hera smiled.  
“I get to keep her?” Ezra asked, tears of joy coming to his eyes.  
“Yeah,” Kanan answered. “The apartment allows small pets as long as they don’t cause damage.”  
“And I have all the stuff you need to take care of her in my room as well.” Hera added.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much!” Ezra smiled. He set the kitten back on his lap and started petting her, she collapsed in his lap and started purring.   
“Here open this one first.” Kanan instructed, handing him the slightly larger package.  
He opened it, and found it to be a cell phone box.  
“A cell phone?” Ezra asked.   
“Yes,” Kanan answered. “In case you ever need me while I’m at work, or need to contact me or Hera. It will also be nice when you start school.”  
“Thanks,” Ezra said. “I don’t know what to say.” And he truly didn’t.  
“Here’s the other one.” Kanan softly spoke.   
Ezra opened it and tears sprang to his eyes. It was a photo frame, and in the frame was a old family picture. It showed Ezra when he was about six and a half on his mother’s back as his father stood next to her.  
“Where did you get this?” Ezra said through his tears.  
“Ahsoka gave me your old address. The people who live there now kept some of your family’s old stuff in a box in the attic.” Kanan explained.  
“Thank you.” Ezra choked out. “Thank you so much.” He gently set the frame on the coffee table and took the kitten off his lap, gently setting her on the couch before embracing Kanan. “You have no idea, how much this means to me.   
“It’s nothing.” Kanan soothed, returning the hug, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.  
“No, it’s not.” Ezra replied. “It’s everything.”  
The kitten sensed her new friend’s emotions and hopped off the couch and rubbed her head against Ezra’s leg trying in her own way to comfort him.  
Ezra laughed and picked her up, holding her close, which was easy since she was so small.   
“I’ll get supper ready.” Hera said, stepping into the kitchen.  
“Now what am I going to name you little girl?” Ezra asked, sitting on the floor with the kitten in his lap, stroking her fur gently.  
“How about Cosette?” Hera suggested from the kitchen.  
“Isn’t that a character in a book where nearly everyone dies?” Ezra asked.  
Hera laughed. “Yeah she’s a character in the book Les Miserables.”   
Kanan briefly wondered why in the world Ezra had read that book.   
“But it’s French for little pet.” Hera continued.  
“You know French?” Kanan asked.  
“I am French.” Hera replied somewhat angrily, her accent slipping through.  
“Dang Kanan, you didn’t know your girlfriend was French?” Ezra asked.  
“It never came up.” Kanan defended.  
“Anyways, I think Cosette is a perfect name.” Ezra smiled.   
Cosette walked slowly up Ezra’s lap, closer to his chest and managed to worm her way into his hoodie pocket. She stuck her head out the other side. Ezra laughed.   
Kanan took out his cell phone and managed to get a picture. “I’ll send that to you later.”  
“Thanks.” Ezra smiled. “Thanks for everything.” He grabbed the photo frame. “This is the best birthday I’ve had in a while.”  
Kanan smiled.   
“All right boys, supper is ready.” Hera called.  
Ezra stood up and hugged Kanan. Cosette gave a small mewl in protest as she was slightly squished in between the two—as she was still in the hoodie pocket.   
“Sorry girl,” Ezra apologized as he tore himself away from Kanan.  
During dinner Cosette squirmed her way out of the pocket. Ezra didn’t want her to get hurt so he gently placed her on the ground. She started pouncing on Ezra’s loose shoe lace making him laugh once again.   
“She certainly is a ball of energy.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah,” Ezra agreed.   
After dinner Kanan, Hera and Ezra placed the stuff Hera had gotten Ezra to help take care of Cosette in the back of the car, namely, a litter box and cat litter and the stuff to clean it. A food and water bowl and a small back of food, and lastly a scratching post that had a small platform on top that she could lay down on.  
“Do you think Cosette is going to like the apartment?” Ezra asked.  
“I’m sure she’ll like it fine.” Kanan answered as they arrived back.  
They decided quickly that the litter box would probably be best in the bathroom. Then they put the food and water in the corner of the kitchen, and the scratching post right by the couch.   
“You think she’ll sleep with me?” Ezra asked.  
“She seems to love you.” Kanan answered. “I’m sure she’ll spend part of the night with you.”   
After Ezra got ready for bed he hugged Kanan one last time. “Thanks for the great birthday.”   
“Anything for you.” Kanan replied.   
Ezra set the photo of his parents on the side table and climbed into bed. Cosette mewed in protest as she couldn’t jump quite high enough to reach the bed. Ezra laughed and picked her up setting her next to him.   
“Night Cosette.” Ezra softly said, petting her. She purred and arched up into his hand.   
Cosette walked up to Ezra and curled up in the crook of his shoulder and neck, her fur slightly tickling him. He gave a gently laugh, remembering some of the stray cats on the streets doing the same, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	14. A new Tutor and Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I sometimes forget about updating on here. I mostly post on FF.net, so sometimes i forget i have to update on here too.

When Ezra woke up that morning he found that Cosette had moved from her spot next to his neck onto his chest. He smiled as he realized she was asleep.   
Kanan walked in and greeted Ezra, “Morning.”  
“Morning Kanan.” Ezra returned.  
“Time to get up.” Kanan replied.  
“I can’t,” Ezra said.  
“What, is something wrong?” Kanan asked, wondering if something had happened in the middle of the night.  
“No, Cosette is on my chest.” Ezra replied.  
Kanan sighed in annoyance. “Then move her.”  
“I can’t.” Ezra responded.  
“She can’t be more than 4 pounds.” Kanan pointed out.  
“She’s asleep.” Ezra protested.   
“So?” Kanan asked.  
“It’s against the rules.” Ezra explained.  
“Fine,” Kanan said, with his hand to his forehead. “Five more minutes then you need to get up.”   
Ezra smiled and started to pet Cosette, hoping to wake her up gently. Cosette started purring and started to arch up into his hand. “Morning girl,”  
Cosette looked at him with her bright green eyes. “I need to get up girl.” Ezra continued as he stroked her.   
She stood up on his chest, arched her back, stretching before walking off his chest. She hopped unto her cat tree and sat there.   
“Good girl.” Ezra smiled. He got up and made his bed quickly grabbing some clothes and got dressed.  
When he came back Cosette had curled up on his pillow.  
“Come on Cosette I need to make the bed.” Cosette seemed pretty intent on staying put. Ezra let out a sigh. “Come on, Kanan will get upset if I don’t make the bed.” He tried to reason with her.   
He got an idea. What was the one thing that cats loved more than sleeping? Food. Ezra walked into the kitchen and filled Cosette’s bowl of food. The kitten in question immediately hopped off the bed and went to eat.   
Ezra smirked triumphantly and went to make his bed.   
“So you were able to get up and make the bed,” Kanan smirked coming in.  
“You just have to negotiate.” Ezra returned.  
“You negotiated…with your kitten?” Kanan asked.  
“You just got to know how they think.” Ezra explained. “Offer them something they want more. I gave her breakfast.”  
Kanan shook his head, “Come sit and eat your own breakfast, Ambassador of the Felines.”   
Ezra laughed and did so.  
They were just about done with breakfast when Kanan’s cell phone rang.  
“Hello?” Kanan asked.  
“Yes, hello Mr. Jarrus?” the voice responded.  
“Can I help you?” Kanan asked.  
“This is Zare Leonis, the kid you ran into at the store.” the voice introduced.  
“Oh yeah,” Kanan remembered. “Does this mean you want to take me up on my offer?”   
“Yes sir, if you want too.” Zare replied.  
“Yeah kid, we could still use you.” Kanan smiled. “Can you stop by after you get out of school today so we can discuss?”  
“Sure,” Zare agreed. “Where?”   
“Do you know where the police station is?” Kanan asked.  
“Yes sir.” Zare confirmed.  
“Well that’s where we’ll be.” Kanan said.  
“Then I’ll meet you there.” Zare agreed.  
“See you then.” Kanan responded.  
“Okay,” Zare said.  
“Bye then.” Kanan replied.  
“Good bye.” Zare copied.   
Kanan smiled as he hung up the phone. “Looks like we got you a tutor kid.”  
Ezra sighed, “I still can’t believe you asked a random kid.” He moved his food around his plate. “He’s probably gonna think I’m and idiot.” He muttered.   
“Well he defiantly won’t say it out loud.” Kanan responded. “I’m paying him to teach you, not make fun of you.”   
Ezra laughed. “Well I guess.” He pushed his plate away. “Do you think he’ll be my friend?”  
“He seemed like a nice kid. I’m sure you two can be great friends.” Kanan reassured. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”  
Ezra put his dishes in the sink. He picked up Cosette, who had finished her meal, and headed towards the door.  
“You can’t take the cat Ezra.” Kanan said.  
“Aw, come on.” Ezra pleaded. He pulled out the puppy dog eyes, also facing Cosette towards his foster-father.  
“As much as you love her Ezra, I’m pretty sure Ahsoka wouldn’t allow her in the station.” Kanan replied.  
“Aw,” Ezra frowned, knowing he shouldn’t argue it. He walked over and set her in the cat tree. “Be good girl.”  
Waiting in the station was rather uneventful. Ezra read his book and tried to set his phone up better. He used the photo Kanan had taken of Cosette in his hoodie pocket as his background.   
About fifteen minutes after Kanan came back from his patrol a teen walked into the station. He had dark skin and dark short hair.   
“Hello,” he started.  
“Zare?” Kanan asked for confirmation.  
“Yup,” Zare replied.  
“Nice to meet you again.” Kanan responded. He walked over to Zare and shook his hand. “Ezra,” Ezra didn’t respond or move. A light glare from Kanan got him moving.   
“Hey,” Ezra greeted walking over to the potential tutor.  
“Zare,” he said sticking his hand out.  
“Ezra,” Ezra greeted in return, taking his hand.  
“Have a seat.” Kanan smiled leading them both over to a spare seat.  
“What would we have to focus on?” Zare asked.  
“Mostly Math I’m guessing.” Kanan replied. “He kept up on Reading. Maybe a little bit of history and science, just enough so he’s not completely lost when he joins in January.”   
“Good, I’m great at Math.” Zare smiled.  
“Okay, so if you come by and tutor him for an hour, hour and a half after school each day, does that sound good?” Kanan asked.  
“Since I’ll probably be teaching him off my homework that could work.” Zare replied.  
“Three dollars a day, so fifteen a week?” Kanan asked.  
“Can I bump you up to twenty a week?” Zare asked. “Pay me on Fridays?”  
“Sure.” Kanan replied.  
“You got yourself a deal.” Zare smiled, sticking his hand out to shake.  
Kanan took it. “You might as well start now; I’ll give you four dollars for today.”   
“Kay.” Zare agreed.   
Kanan went over next to Hera to give the two teens space to work.  
“So he said Math mostly.” Zare said.   
“Yes, I’m pretty behind on it I’m guessing.” Ezra replied.  
“Okay, let me get my Algebra homework out.” Zare started. He took it out and Ezra looked at the first problem. 5x - 4 = 21  
“When did the alphabet get put into math?” Ezra asked.  
“That’s what Algebra basically is dude.” Zare laughed. “Okay, this is an equation, and to solve it, you have to make it even on both sides. That’s how you find the ‘x’, or any letter that may be in there.”  
“Okay,” Ezra showed he understood that bit at least.  
“So first you are going to add 4 to both sides since that’s the opposite of adding.” Zare explained.  
“That I understand.” Ezra said. “So you end up with 5x = 25.”  
“Yeah,” Zare confirmed. “So then you divide by five since five and x are multiplied together.”   
“Wait pause.” Ezra stopped him.  
“What?” Zare asked.  
“What is multiplying and dividing?” Ezra asked.  
“You don’t know?” Zare asked.  
“I only had like a month of second grade before I had to stop going.” Ezra explained.  
“Wow, why?”  
“My parents were killed.” Ezra briefly explained. “The government thought I died too so I wasn’t placed in foster care or something. So I lived on the streets.”  
“Wow,” Zare muttered. “I’m sorry dude.”  
Ezra sighed, “Multiplying?”  
“Right,” Zare said. “I guess I’m teaching you your times tables first.”   
Zare spent the next hour going over how to multiply, teaching time tables 1-5, and also giving him some tips on how to remember and how to multiply.  
“I guess on Monday, I’ll go over 6-12 and maybe give you a quiz.” Zare said.  
“Okay.” Ezra replied.   
Zare went over to Kanan.  
“How did it go?” Kanan asked.  
“Good, I started him on his times tables.” Zare replied.   
“Great,” Kanan said, he dug for his wallet and brought our four dollars. “Thanks.”  
“Thank you.” Zare responded. “See you on Monday.” He started towards the door.   
“Wait Zare.” Ezra called out.   
“What?” Zare asked turning back round.  
“Do, do you maybe want to hang out sometime, outside of tutoring?” Ezra asked.   
“Sure man,” Zare smiled. “You seem like a cool guy.” He pulled out his phone. “You got a phone.”  
Ezra nodded and brought out his phone.   
“What’s your number?” Zare asked.   
Ezra gave it as Zare typed it in his phone. A few moments later Ezra’s phone buzzed. He had gotten a text from an unknown number.  
‘Hey, it’s Zare.’   
“There, now you have my number.” Zare said.  
“Thanks.” Ezra smiled.  
“See you later dude.” Zare said as he turned to leave the station.  
“Yeah, see ya.” Ezra replied.


	15. Hanging Out

The next day was a very boring Saturday morning. Chopper and Zeb weren’t being very good company. Ezra wished nothing more than that Cosette could be with him; he was sure the kitten could keep him company. Suddenly his phone buzzed with a text message.  
Checking his phone he saw that it was from Zare, ‘Hey dude, some friends and I are going bowling later, do you want to come with.’  
Ezra couldn’t believe it, Zare actually wanted to hang out with him?   
‘Let me see if Kanan is cool with it,’ Ezra replied. He exited the message and pulled up a conversation with Kanan.   
‘Hey is it cool if I hang out with Zare later today?’  
‘Cool just let me know’ Zare replied in his conversation.  
‘Just stay safe and out of trouble. I know you can handle yourself’ Kanan replied.  
‘Thanks I will,’ Ezra replied to Kanan. He exited out of the conversation and opened Zare’s, ‘He’s cool with it.’  
‘Sweet, you know where the bowling alley is? We’re meeting there at 11.’ Zare texted.  
‘Yeah, see you there.’ Ezra replied.  
Ezra smiled and checked the time. It was 9:45 now. He knew it would take him about twenty minutes to walk to the bowling alley, so he would leave in about an hour. He started to think about what could happen. He was a little nervous about meeting Zare’s friends. First off: how many would there be, then what would they be like, lastly, would they like him?   
He decided that it would be best to not sike himself out.   
After a while Ezra checked his phone to see the time; seeing that it was 10:30 he figured he might as well start heading over to the alley.   
“Hey kid where you going?” Zeb asked.  
“To the bowling alley.” Ezra answered. “My um, friend asked me if I wanted to come.”  
“Stay out of trouble.” Zeb warned.   
“I will,” Ezra reassured as he walked out the door.   
Walking down the street towards the bowling alley he couldn’t help but remember. Not so long ago he walked these streets, only thinking about how to survive the night; now he never had to worry about that again, because Kanan would always take care of that. Kanan wouldn’t let him go hungry, he wouldn’t let him freeze in the cold, he wouldn’t let him sleep out in the rain, he would keep him safe. He smiled at the thought.   
Finally he reached the bowling alley. He stepped inside and waited in the lobby. Ezra saw two teens sitting in some beanbags a bit closer to the counter. He wondered if they were Zare’s friends. He got his answer a few minutes later when Zare walked in.   
“Zare,” one of them called.   
Zare walked by Ezra on his way over to his friends. “Glad you can come Ezra, come on.”  
Ezra followed him over to his friends. “Guys, this is Ezra. I’m tutoring him right now. He’ll be coming to school in January.” Zare introduced.   
The first teen stuck his hand out. He seemed to be either Latino, or of Latino decent, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and a blue t-shirt. “Hey, I’m Jai Kell,” Ezra shook the hand.  
“Hey,” Ezra returned.  
The other confused Ezra a bit more. Along with short blond hair and hazel eyes, they were dressed fairly masculine, but he could see the very slightest of bulge on their chest, and their face had slightly more feminine features.  
“I’m Tony.” they introduced. It was there in the voice too.  
He was nervous to ask, but he had to make sure he didn’t offend them accidently. He just hoped his question wouldn’t offend them.  
“I’m sorry, I really can’t tell, are you a boy or girl?” Ezra awkwardly asked.  
“It’s fine,” Tony reassured. “I usually have to tell people when I first meet them. I’m openly trans; I identify as male.”  
“Oh, okay.” Ezra replied. He did meet a few teens on the streets who were kicked out of their homes for being trans. Most of them managed to get a friend to help them out until they could live on their own.  
“Well, let’s get our shoes and a lane.” Zare spoke.  
“Wait, I thought Rae was coming?” Jai asked.  
“Nah, she had plans with Lilly,” Zare replied.   
Ezra briefly wondered if this was the same Rae from the Asteroid Belt. It could be, or it could be that they knew a completely different Rae. Heck they could be even shortening a different name.   
“Well, let’s get started.” Tony said. They all went up to the counter and ordered a few rounds on a lane and rented their shoes. There was an only a small issue when Tony order his shoes.  
“Size 6 ½ please.” Tony requested.   
The renter hander him a pair of shoes that looked to be too small.   
“Men’s please.” Tony corrected.  
“Oh, sorry.” the renter apologized, and switched the shoes.   
“Better than sometimes,” he said on the way over to the lane. “Sometimes they refuse to switch the shoes or whatever. Then I normally have to ask for the manager. Sometimes even the manager refuses.”   
“That sucks dude.” Ezra replied.  
“I’ve gotten use to it.” Tony brushed off. “I’ve been dealing with it since I was 10, that’s when I came out.”  
“So did you just move here?” Jai asked as the four of them picked out their balls. “Is that why you haven’t been attending school yet?”  
“No,” Ezra answered. “I’ve lived here my whole life. I wasn’t really in a situation that I could attend school for the past eight years.”   
“Mind if I ask?” Tony asked as he started set up the lane.   
“I was living on the streets after my parents were killed by gang.” Ezra explained while looking down. He figured they would have to know eventually, Zare already knew, he just didn’t like talking about it.  
There was a punctured silence for a moment.   
“Man, that sucks.” Jai muttered.  
“Yeah,” Ezra replied, “but now I’m living with my newly appointed foster father. He’s great.”  
“Well, it’s good you have someone who cares about you now.” Tony said.   
“Yeah,” Ezra muttered.   
“Alright, all set up.” Tony said. “Zare you’re up first.”  
Halfway through the game, Ezra was kicking everyone’s butts.   
“Wow, Ezra you are great at this.” Tony said.   
“Thanks.” Ezra replied.   
“Man, I can’t seem to pick up my spares.” Jai complained as his ball went right in between the 7-10 split. He sighed in defeat. “I’m getting something from the concessions bar. Want anything babe?”   
Ezra was so startled at Jai calling someone ‘babe’ that he nearly stepped over the foul line when he went to take his turn. Who the heck did he just call babe?  
“Nachos would be great.” Tony replied.   
“Gotcha.” Jai smiled. “You owe me one.”   
“I don’t have to owe you anything Hun.” Tony laughed.  
“Right you are.” Jai smirked and headed off to the concessions.  
Ezra raised an eyebrow.  
“Got a problem with two boys in love?” Tony asked, noticing Ezra’s look.  
“No, not at all.” Ezra replied, “Just surprised me.” He turned back to the lane and rolled the ball, nailing his second strike in a row.   
“Nice,” Zare commented.   
“Thanks.” Ezra responded.   
Zare went up to take his turn, followed by Tony. At this point Jai had returned with his and Tony’s snacks.   
“Your snack my liege,” Jai said with a mock bow.  
“Oh hardy har har, you offered you dork.” Tony replied, taking the nachos.   
“I know.” Jai returned, giving him a small peck on the cheek.   
“Hey love bird, it’s your turn,” Zare joking commented.   
“Is it now?” Jai asked, setting down his food and took his turn.   
Ezra wondered about the relationship. Was Jai gay or straight? Tony identified as male, so it would be gay, but biologically, Tony would be a girl right? So it would be straight?   
“Um, stupid question, that may be slightly inappropriate.” Ezra said.  
“Shoot,” Zare asked.   
“Jai, are you gay or straight.” Ezra asked. “With this relationship and all,”   
Jai cut him off, “Neither. I’m pan.”  
“I thought that was a cooking thing.” Ezra mumbled.  
“It’s short of pansexual,” Jai laughed, waiting for his ball to come back. “It means I find every gender appealing. Doesn’t matter to me whether, guy girl, trans, non-binary, demi, whatever, I’m down. That is if you’re my type, I still have standards.”  
“I’m his standard,” Tony smirked.  
“Yes, lucky you.” Jai replied, taking his ball and once again messing up the spare. “Damn it all.”   
“So, wait,” Ezra said getting up. “There’s also more than just boy, girl, and trans?”  
“Yeah,” Tony responded with a shrug. “Non-binary is sort of an umbrella term, that applies to people who don’t feel they fall in category of either male or female. Sometimes they just say they’re neither and prefer to use non-gender specific pronouns.”  
“Really?” Ezra asked, picking his ball up. He sure was learning a lot.  
“Yeah, this person in the grade above us, Kaylynn, goes by ‘they’ and ‘them.’ There is also Riley, who swaps pronouns regularly, being gender-fluid. Sometimes she is a girl and sometimes he is a boy. If we aren’t sure what she is that day, we normally girl with ‘she’ cause she is female most days.” Tony explained.  
“I sure am learning a lot.” Ezra responded.  
“It’s important to know these sort of things.” Tony replied.   
“Well, I’m open to learn about them and accept them.” Ezra said, nailing the last strike needed to complete is turkey.   
“Great to hear.” Tony smiled. “How about you give me your number and I can answer any question you have about this sort of things.”   
“Sure.” Ezra replied sitting down next to him.   
He handed him his phone and Tony typed in his number under a new contact. “I’ll also give you Jai’s in case you can’t reach me.”   
“Cool thanks.” Ezra responded. “I’m really glad you guys invited me to hang out.”   
“It was no problem.” Jai said. “We enjoyed meeting you.”   
“Yeah, you seem to be a pretty cool dude.” Tony said. Jai gave a slightly jealous look. “Relax, it’s not like I’m going to leave you for him. I highly doubt I’m his type.”   
“I do try to make it my goal in life to not cause any break-ups.” Ezra joked.   
“Good,” Tony smirked, “Or I would have to shank you.”   
“Yeah, I really would prefer to keep a knife out of my neck.” Ezra muttered.  
“He’s joking, he doesn’t even have a pocket knife.” Jai reassured.  
“You don’t know everything about me.” Tony smirked, leaning into Jai’s chest.  
“I know a lot more than you think.” Jai teased, giving him a quick kiss on his nose.  
Ezra smiled at two things: at the happy couple, and the fact that he kicked both their asses in bowling.


End file.
